Wake Up, Darling
by youngwriter56
Summary: Hoping to impress Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Ginny Weasley is willing to do anything. When she does something for the Order, she ends up doing something for herself. Rated PG13, and I hope it will stay that way.-COMPLETED!
1. Waking Up

Okay. So I'm sort of relaxing still. I'm crammed up with school. I had 3 consecutive tests on Friday. Yes...very stressful. So I was walking home, and I was all tired, and then I thought, 'You know what? I would just love to be a witch right now so that I could apparate home.' And, now, I'm writing a story about it. Okay. So I was going to make it Draco/Hermione, but then, I decided not to because I've gotten fond of a Draco/Ginny. So if the people who were reading "My Lovely Maid" liked the Draco and Hermione, I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry. But I'll make this one fun! Haha. Okay. Let's think of a title.

My Lovely Ginny (Hm... sound familiar?)

The Perfect Life (Nah. Too boring.)

This is what I call Living (Yes...?)

Wake Up, Darling (That's funny, but it doesn't fit the storyline.)

Any ideas? I'm going to go with number 4, but please please please give me an idea.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wake Up, Darling

"Ginny dear, I could make love to you for the rest of my life," said Harry, as he tenderly kissed Ginny on her lips. His hands caressed her face, and then trailed down to her naked body. She smiled.

"Oh, Harry..." A girly giggle escaped from her busy mouth.

"Ginny Weasley."

"Yes, Harry love?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"What's the serious voice for, Harry? I like your regular sexy voice." She giggled.

"Ginny Weasley!"

Her amber eyes popped open. She felt disappointment as she saw her regular room instead of the Room of Requirements. Then, she saw an elderly woman standing over her bed.

A shrill scream erupted from the tranquility of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Ms. Weasley! Please contain yourself!"

Ginny faced the woman once more.

"Oh. Professor McGonagall."

"Now, now. Please don't use that tone of voice on me."

"I'm sorry. But what brings you here this late at night?"

The woman glanced about the room. "Follow me," she whispered. She swiftly walked out the door. Ginny grabbed a robe and flung it over her baggy pajamas.

Ginny had a harsh time keeping up the professor. When she finally came to a stop, she found herself in front of Dumbledore's office door.

"Sherbot Lemons"

Professor McGonagall knocked on the door.

"Come in, well, come in. I'm not stopping you." Dumbledore's decaying voice cried from inside the room. The next moment, Ginny was standing in Dumbledore's luxurious room.

"Professor Dumbledore, if I may, what am I doing here..."

"_Hem hem," _

Ginny swiveled around.

"You!"

"Yes, me. It is me. I. Myself. Me, myself, and I. Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me. Do you have a problem with me? What is wrong with me? Am I such a bad person? No. I am just me. Might I repeat myself? Me, myself, and I."

"Mr. Malfoy, I respect your understanding of yourself, but we are in short of a time, and I must ask for you to keep to yourself. You, yourself, and you." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes sparkled more brilliantly than ever in the candlelight. Ginny smirked.

"Miss Weasley, I need you to sit down."

She did.

"Miss Weasley, I am not sure if you will like what you are about to hear. But I do know that I am giving you an offer that your brother, Harry, and Hermione had been after for 2 years now."

Ginny's ears perked up, and she felt herself slowly waking up. "Go on..."

"We need you to be part of the order."

Her eyes glowed with pride. This was the moment she had been waiting for since last year. "Of course! It would be my pleasure."

Dumbledore had a nervous smile. "Yes, but Miss Weasley, there is more."

"Oh."

"See, this is where Mr. Malfoy comes in. Voldemort is on a severe watch for any Malfoy blood. And I have countless reasons for protecting him. For one, he is a student, and as a headmaster of this school, I had taken a vow to protect every single witch and wizard in this school. Second, he had come to us for help, and being a sympathetic old man, I have taken him in. Third. We need him. I'm sorry, Miss Weasley, that I cannot describe to you in detail the reason for this. The general idea is this. Lucius Malfoy had been following Voldemort for many years now, but in your 4th year, he was caught. You know that. Lucius, for his life, pleaded with the ministry to let him out, and just a couple days ago, he told the ministry a list of ten active death eaters. He was let out, but of course, with Voldemort searching for him. Then, just yesterday, he told the ministry where Voldemort was hiding, hoping that he would be caught. Since then, he had put his life on the line, and he had taken Voldermort's last straw."

Ginny was lost. What did this have to do with her? She had woken up from a perfect dream for Dumbledore speaking of Lucius' mistakes?

Dumbledore read her mind. "Now. I know that you may be thinking what this has to do with you? Well the thing is, Mr. Malfoy, hearing of his father's deathly mistake, came to us. At first, we refused. Plus, he was way too young. But then, I remembered my vow to save protect every single person in the grounds. So, I made him part of the order, and I've been thinking about where to put him.

Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking. First, it was obvious I would just leave him here. Voldemort would never come here. Then, I realized that knowing Voldemort, he would find his way into the school. Trust me, it was one of my surest, and hardest decisions. So then, I tried other wizarding schools. But I realized that they were not under the safest protection. Then, an idea came to me. 'Who said it had to be a wizarding school?' I made my choice to put him into a muggle school.

But Mr. Malfoy, being Lucius' son, would know nothing about muggles. He had to go with a person with a good understanding of muggles, so they could help him. So the first name that popped up was Miss Granger. She was a brilliant witch, and also a muggle. I knew that she would help him plentifully. But then, I had second thoughts. I didn't want to stop her from her studies, and her being the top student, I was sure that many teachers would throw a fit." Then, he looked at Professor McGonagall. She beamed.

"Also, I knew of their utter hatred. Usually, I would have purposely sent her to get them to bond together, but Miss Granger is a woman, and she definitely would not have chosen to go. So the next name came to mind. Ginny Weasley. Now I think of it, you are perfect for the job. You have been top of your Muggle Studies class, your father loves muggles, and there wasn't too much of a gap between you two. You, like your brother and his friends, have been going about, trying to figure out what was up. This is your chance to make a difference. Miss Weasley, would you like to escort Draco to the U.S?"

There was a pause. A great hesitation.

"W-What? Are you kidding?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "No. I'm not kidding."

"No! Hell no! There is no way in HELL I am being shipped off somewhere with that...that... creep."

"Miss Weasley, you are not being shipped off. You are doing us a favor. And it will help you."

"No! Never!"

"Miss Weasley, do you want to be in the Order?"

Ginny slumped in her chair. "Yes."

"Do you want to get so much extra credit points for your Muggle Studies class?"

She sank lower into her chair. "Yes."

"Do you want to make your family proud?"

Then, she jerked up. "I will not be making them proud. They will hear nothing of this. They will shake it off. They would never let me, or may I say, have me go to the U.C, whatever with a Malfoy."

"Not of I've already talked with them. They don't mind at all. They think it's a good opportunity for you." Dumbledore said.

Ginny sank into her seat. This was a dream. But even if it was, she liked the previous one better. She slapped herself. 'Wake up! You are dreaming!' She pinched her arm very harshly.

"Whatever you are doing, I suggest you stop because I cannot stand to see people abuse themselves." Draco Malfoy sneered.

Ginny looked at Dumbledore. "See why I can't go with him? It is utterly impossible."

Dumbledore's tired eyes looked at Ginny. This was the first time she had seen him this close, face to face. The more she observed him, the more wrinkles appeared. In front of him was an aging, but most brilliant wizard of all times. To the right of him was the most evil and cruel wizard of all times. She glared sideways.

"Miss Weasley, please, think about this. We really need you right now. This is a very crucial time for us."

This time, a voice rang into her right ear.

"Yeah, Weasel. Think about it."

Ginny sighed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I am macho macho sleepy. Good night!

Oh yeah, how'd you like it? Please tell me so I can decide. Right now, I'm thinking that it sucks ass... I mean seriously. It's just like every other Ginny/Draco where the must move to a distant land and live the modern life.

Well, I was just writing to let out my anger on how my house is so far from my school.

Toodles!

Youngwriter56...


	2. Fight

Halls fruit breezers rock my world.

Okay.

Thanks for those who reviewed, especially **TheManWhoLetTheBoyLive**. As you may know, the first review I receive for any story means the most to me. Also, **BigBigStarr** for being like the most supportive reviewer to every single story I have. That is really cool.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, I guess I'll have to right? I mean, with Mom convinced, there's no choice..."

"So you will?" Dumbledore looked at her over his half moon spectacles.

"Well, yeah."

"Wonderful. Fantastic. Thank you so much, Miss Weasley. You have no idea how much you are helping us."

"But..."

Ginny could not hide her glee.

"You have to make him promise he will treat me like he would treat his best friend. I will not take any of his childish, irritating behavior. I'm not going to put up with that, and since I'm doing him a favor, I expect to be treated the same as him, and not as a lowly Weasel. Otherwise, I'm coming back without any consequences. Is that a deal?"

"Of course, Miss Weasley. Respectable behavior is the foundation rule for Draco. He should understand that..." Dumbledore peered over at Draco, sulking on the other side. The little Weasley had ratted him out.

"Well, then, Miss Weasley, I advise you follow Professor McGonagall to your room so you can pack your belongings."

Ginny's head jerked up.

"I'm sorry; I believe I heard you wrong. Pack my belongings?"

"Well, yes. You will want many of your possessions when you are gone..."

"No, wait. I'm going to be leaving like right now?"

"Well, not exactly. We will need to get in contact with a witch there, who are willing to take in two teenagers. Then, we need to buy you muggle airplane tickets to get there. Then, you will be leaving. I suppose around tomorrow, or the day after that."

"I-But-I'm...What about classes? My friends? Ron? Harry? Hermione?"

"That has already been figured out. You will not be attending classes until you leave for the U.S, and only your closest friends will be notified of this, and they will be sworn to secrecy."

"But... WHAT WILL I DO?!"

"You'll play with me, Weasley. Of course, I'll be very bored as well..." She glared at Draco. "In your DREAMS."

He smirked. "Live everyday, dear. Having you in my dreams again will not..."

He was cut off by a knock on the door. "Come in..."

It was Professor Snape. "Headmaster, I have found contact Ms. Salvias and she will be glad to take in Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. However, she will be gone for a week, and she would like to know if it would be okay to leave them in charge of her daughter, Rachel. Otherwise, she is definitely fine with having them over."

The headmaster's eyes glistened. "How wonderful! What great news you brought us, Severus. Thank you. So tomorrow evening, right after dinner, Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, take your belongings and come over here. As you know, the password is Sherbot Lemons. It would be nice if you did not tell the whole school; I do not need any more sneakoscopes stolen from students. For now, good night. Have a pleasant dream."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I cannot believe that we are leaving tomorrow. I mean, do you realize how much I have to do? I thought he would give us at least a week or so..."

"Well, it's urgent. I mean heck, I found out a week ago."

Ginny sank into the soft couch of the Room of Requirements. It had changed into a mini-lounge area, for Professor McGonagall had put them there to make them get along.

"So..."

"Yeah..."

There was an awkward silence.

"Let's play 20 questions. We ask each other something, and we answer them." Ginny broke the silence, feeling uncomfortable.

Draco shrugged. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red. What's yours?"

"Black."

"Oh."

"Favorite brother?"

"Hm... Fred and George. They crack me up the most. They really boost up my spirits when I'm down, you know?"

"Yeah... They were basically Greatest Hogwarts pranksters for hundreds of years. Everyone talks about them..."

"Yeah. Hey, how about favorite girlfriend?"

He was quiet. "I don't have a favorite." It was her cue to shut up.

He piped up. "Best kisser? I mean, male..."

She laughed. "You promise to keep it a secret?"

His eyes were promising.

"Oh, you're not the person to tell this to. You just became my friend like five minutes ago." _'And we were enemies since six years ago.'_

"Aw... Pretty please with a cherry on top?" He pouted.

She laughed. She's never seen this side of Draco before. The silly, adorable side.

"All right. You swore you won't tell... Okay. Dean Thomas."

"What? What happened to..."

"Yeah, he's great too, but he's not...well... DARING enough. I mean, we've made out a lot, but for some reason, they just weren't as intense as the snogging sessions with me and Dean."

"Oh... I see."

"And you?"

"Well, Pansy is just really... WOW. But she's not much of a mouth to mouth kisser. I'll say Lavender Brown is pretty darn good. So's Parvati Patil. Even though she's more on the slobby side..."

"Okay! Okay! I got it!" Ginny laughed.

"Okay..."

And they went on and on, and they talked through the night, laughing like two people who had been friends since they were born. They had no reason to. Occasionally, they would stop, and look at the other and wonder why they were spilling out their secrets or having a blast with a person they had hated just couple hours before. But they went on, and giggled, yakked, and listened until they fell asleep.

It was not long until they woke up, with the sun glaring into their tired eyes.

It was also not long until Ginny waved good-bye to her school, friends, and her life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU? WE WERE SO WORRIED THIS MORNING WHEN YOU WEREN'T AT BREAKFAST OR ANY CLASSES! I NEARLY OWLED MOM ABOUT THIS! TELL US WHAT YOU WERE DOING THAT MADE YOU DISAPPEAR FROM YOUR BED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Ron's bellowing hurt Ginny's ears. She had walked into the Gryffindor common room, fallen asleep, and was soon woken up again by her furious brother.

"Ron, shut up. Give Ginny a break. At least we know she's here." Harry said.

Ginny thanked Harry mentally. "Yeah, Ron. I don't have to tell you everywhere I go." She turned to Harry. "Harry? I need to talk to you."

She walked away, with Harry tagging along.

They were in their little private corner in the library. She peered around to make sure no one was there.

"Harry, this is going to freak you out. But please listen. I'm going to tell you where I was last night."

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you..." Harry looked sadly at the ground."

"What? No! I'm moving."

His head jerked up. "What??!!"

"I'm moving to the states. It's a mission for the order. I'm sure you'll be told in more detail later. But when you hear it, please don't go ballistic on me. I only just did it for the order and mom and dad."

"But...but...when are you leaving?"

Ginny took a sharp intake. She leaned in to hug him.

"Tonight."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(I was going to stop here, but never mind.)

"Harry... Harry! Wait! Harry, slow down! You know you walk faster than me!"

Harry ignored her and continued walking.

"Harry, I know it's soon, but I really had no choice!"

He whirled around. "Actually, Ginny, you DID have a choice. You could have said that you didn't want to go. If this relationship meant anything to you, you would have done that. I would have done that. For us."

She sighed. "I know, but I was just in the hot spot and, well, the rest is history. I said I would go. I'm sorry, Harry, I really am. You have no idea how much you, I mean, we mean to me."

"But Ginny. You know that WE are going to just fall after you leave. How am I supposed to live? Just leaving like this is like breaking up."

Ginny felt the tears coming in. She did not mean for it to go this far. She had thought that he would be understanding, and of course angry, but not so furious like this. "I don't want to fight. I thought you would understand." She whimpered like a small child.

He sighed. "Well, you thought wrong. I don't understand." He turned around and left.

Blobs of tears blinded her. They've had small fights, but she'd never seen him so angry like this. The way he left her gave her an impression that he was not coming back.

'And he never even said good-bye...'

"Um..."

She turned around.

"What do you want?" she said in her most polite manner.

"Are you... are you... well, okay?" obviously, he had never seen a girl cry.

"Go away. I want to be left alone." She walked swiftly toward the Gryffindor common room, but Draco's footsteps beat her to it.

"It's okay. He'll come back. He knows he made a terrible mistake to just leave like that. It'll be any minute now. Don't worry. You know how much he, er, cares about you...?" Seeing her burst in to tears, he shut up.

"He hates me now! I'm so stupid! I never should have said I would go!"

"No, you made the right choice. It's helping others, and yourself. You need a break."

"It's your fault! It's all your fault!"

Not knowing how to calm her down, he just blankly looked at her. "Gee, Ginny. I'm s-sorry..." He pulled her in and held her. She looked like she could use a hug.

"No! Get away from me! She weakly pounded on his thumping chest. She sobbed. Draco felt her wet tears soak into his brand new shirt. Dumbly, he just stood there with his arms around her, feeling his shirt being drenched. He had never stood in that position before.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Maybe I was too harsh on her.'

'Yeah.'

'I was so mean. It really was her choice. I know she did it for herself. And the order.'

'Yep. I told you that.'

'She deserves a break right?'

'Right.'

Harry spoke to his conscious while taking a slow stroll along the lake. He made up his mind. He turned toward the great doors and sprinted for his life.

And his love.

But what he saw just shattered his heart into smaller pieces.

His conscious piped up again. 'Maybe you shouldn't have done that...'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm tired. I have lots of tests and quizzes tomorrow. Okay, then. Bye for now. And don't forget to give me recommendations

Toodles!

Youngwriter56


	3. Flight

Thank you to BigBigStarr!! You're such a nice reviewer!! Also, zuvalupa, who has been reviewing so generously… It makes me happy to know that you take your time to read my little stories.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry stood there dumbly, watching his all-time enemy hold his all-time girlfriend. He had never felt so betrayed and heartbroken. He wanted to yell out, but no words came out of his mouth.

'I could just die right here…'

He slowly turned and walked away. He promised himself that he would not ever turn back. Not to her, anyway. For a long time, he knew that he would not ever see her again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Her knuckles turned a ghostly white as she gripped the armrest tightly. She felt stuffy and nauseated. Ginny's internal organs were about to turn inside and out, and she had nowhere to run.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking. The plane will begin its flight very soon. Please make sure your seatbelt is on, and we hope you have a pleasant flight. Thank you." He went on into about 10 different languages until she heard the click of the intercom and the roar of the engine. She yelped. A warm smooth hand slid and was on top of hers. She looked to the aisle where the hand came from. A smile crept up on her face.

"Draco…"

"First time on a plane, I see." He squeezed himself in and got comfortable on the seat next to Ginny.

Suddenly, there was a blast of the air conditioning, bringing Ginny back against her red leather chair. She whimpered. He smiled.

"You know, we are very lucky to have first class. If not, you would be puking by now."

She flinched as her armrest sent a shock throughout her fingers. It was going to be a long flight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ma'am? Breakfast is served." The flight attendance gently tapped her.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!" Ginny's arms flung out, smacking the kind woman in the face. It seemed as if the airplane froze. Slyly, Ginny looked up.

"Oh…" She buried her head in her face. "I am sooooo sorry." The stewardess tried to smile under her hand. "It is fine. Breakfast is served." Blood gushed out of her nose. Draco leaped up. He held the delicate face of the stewardess in his hands and took out a handkerchief. He gently wiped the blood and pinched her nose. Except Ginny, nobody seemed to hear him mutter a curse that stopped bleeding. When the stewardess was miraculously healed, the first class section of the plane roared with applause. Ginny muttered and frowned. He used a spell! He used a spell! And he gets all this applause and everything? She glared sideways to him, and he smiled. Oh that little…

The stewardess blushed furiously, and thanked him.

"I was just helping a beautiful woman…"

She felt like gagging. What a…a…well, pimp! Getting it on with every single girl in the plane; it was ridiculous. "I would like an omelet please!" She blurted out. The stewardess gave her an awkward, 'Shut-up-I-just-met-the-most-charming-man-ever' smile. Ginny heard Draco chuckle under his breath. "I see…Jealous, are we?"

"Shut. Up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive!" Ginny cavorted through the bustling airport in California. As she peered into every shop, stopped at every restroom, danced around giddily, Draco felt himself smiling with her.

"Now, calm down, Ginny. We need to look for a girl named Rachel."

"Ah, screw her. Screw that stupid flight attendance slut. I'm here, and very alive too!"

"There's the little jealousy creeping up!"

She glared at him. "Don't ruin it, man. That's not cool." She walked through the sliding glass doors and felt like a supermodel walking into a crowd of fans and photographers. There was a large group of people gathered around, and many cries of "Here! Hey!" and "OH! Look at you!"

'How am I supposed to find a girl named Rachel? Would she be any different? Is she going to have some sign or something?' Ginny thought.

Suddenly, a girl's voice rang in middle of the chatter of people all over her.

"Yeah, mom. I'm here. Don't worry. I didn't get a ticket on the way or something. What? Oh. I didn't make any signs… Well, I guess I can tell if there's a boy and girl coming out. Gosh, mom. I'm not stupid. I can figure it out. Draco and Ginny you say? Okay, okay. Well, it's too late now. Signs are so stupid. Whatever mom. Okay, so I see a girl and boy coming, okay? I'll go check if it's them. Okay mom. I got it! Yes! You've been telling me that the whole 10 minutes! Okay. Bye." Ginny and Draco glanced at each other.

'I guess we found this Rachel girl.'

The girl walked over in her killer heels as she wiped her phone on her tight white shirt. They stood there, stupidly staring at the girl who was going to be taking care of them for about 2 weeks. Draco stared at her body. Ginny admired her snugly fitting light blue jeans.

"Hi. I was just wondering… Are you two Draco and Ginny by any chance?" They nodded.

"Oh good. My mom was giving me like the longest lecture on how I didn't make some stupid sign. I'm Rachel by the way." She smiled a genuine smile, flashing her sparkly perfect white teeth. "Hey, welcome. Do you want some help with your bags?" she looked at Ginny's massive bags.

"Oh, you don't have to…"

"No it's okay. Follow me. I got a nice parking space really close to here."

They followed her as she led them to a cold parking lot. The air smelled so different and Ginny felt a relief from the cramped plane and busy airport.

"I was going to bring my car, but I realized you guys will have like a lot of things, so I brought my mom's van instead. You don't mind right?" Without an answer, she opened the trunk of the old rusty van. She lifted each bag in with the help of Draco, trying to look buff and muscular. Wiping her hands, she got into the driver's seat and motioned them to get in.

"You guys like music?"

"Um… sure."

She turned on the stereo, full volume. Then engine started and she zoomed out of the airport.

_I know the faces that have disappeared in time  
Find me wrapped in glass and slowly soaked in lime  
All my friends have pictures made to make you cry  
I've seen this and wondered what I've done to  
Calcify..._

(I ignore you)  
As I close my eyes, I feel it all slipping away  
(I come toward you)  
We all got left behind, we let it all slip away 

I can't stand to see your thalidomide robot face  
I don't even try it! You had to be a liar just to  
Infiltrate me - I'm still drowning  
(I ignore you)  
As I close my eyes,I feel it all slipping away  
(I come toward you)  
We all got left behind,we let it all slip away

Take...this...away...  
I can feel it on my mouth  
I can taste you on my fingers  
I can hear you like the holy ghost  
And kill you if you get too close

_(-Slipknot)_

The song ended and Draco and Ginny sighed. There was a little silence then…

_Too tragic to stay with you  
too static to try for you  
These scars, they swallow…_

"Ah. I hate this song." She switched it off. Looking through the mirror, she asked them, "So. What kind of things do you like? Are you hungry? Should I go get some food?"

"Well, Yeah. I guess I'm hungry. I lost a lot of my appetite trying to eat breakfast on the plane…" Ginny said, glancing at Draco. He grinned.

"Yes. I was distracted by the stewardess who…"

"What do you guys want to eat?" Rachel cut them off. They shrugged. She drove until she stopped at a small rusty building. There was a worn out sign that read "_Macho Ta o_"

"Macho Taco. They make the best tacos ever." Rachel said, as she rolled down her window at a speaker that said "Order here." Suddenly, a voice spoke through the little metal holes.

"Hello. How can I help you today?" the voice spoke in a slight accent that Ginny could not make out.

Ginny yelped. 'What an awesome thing! It talks when a car comes by. Dad would really be fascinated by this…'

"Um… I'll take 3 macho tacos, 2 nachos with cheese and salsa, and 3 cokes. That's all."

"3 macho tacos, 2 nachos with cheese and salsa, and 3 cokes. To-go right?"

"Si, por favor."

"That would be $11.49. Gracias."

There was a click, and the voice was gone.

"This is called a drive through. It's when you don't have time to get out and order inside. And the intercom was just a person from the inside speaking." Rachel said, turning to Ginny who was obviously perplexed.

Slowly, the car moved forward, and stopped at one window. A man inside wearing a goofy red sailor hat reached up and took a skinny slip of paper.

"3 macho tacos, 2 nachos with cheese and salsa, and 3 cokes, am I right?" he asked, as if he already knew the answer.

Rachel nodded and paid him with one green paper that had a big '10' on the corner and another piece of paper that had a '1' on the corner and 2 coins. "Keep the change." And she continued driving.

Ginny mouthed a 'wow' at how organized at so orderly everything here was. Draco smirked. "I thought your father was a muggle lover."

"Oh, you. Just shut up, could you?"

The next window, a woman held out a box and many packages of paper and flimsy cardboard with plastic containers. "Here is your order of 3 macho tacos, 2 nachos with cheese and salsa, and 3 cokes. Enjoy, and thank you for coming to Macho Taco." She closed the sliding window as Rachel took in the box and passed it to the back.

"Could you guys hold this until we get home?" Ginny took the box as Draco held a separate bag. She drove off and in just a minute, she opened the garage of a large house, about 3/4 the size of Grimmauld place. From the outside, it was huge, and had many stories of windows and curtains. There was a small garden outside, and a lawn with green grass. Again, a 'wow' escaped Ginny's mouth.

"Hey guys. Welcome to my house."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Taking me longer and longer to get to these stories. I mean, I get so much homework and it's driving me nuts. Ah!!! I have something to do everyday, and I'm so sleepy and tired, and… sigh. It's too much!! NO!! So. Yeah. If you even care… hehe. Anyway, I'm getting really really really bored. Writing the last part made me really hungry… Mmmmmm.. tacossssss… nachoooossss… yummy in my tummy I say. Okay. I'm really weird, but I get weird when I'm hungry so PSHAW!!!! Okay. So just the usual, give me ideas because I'm so non-original, and can't think of some creative way to write a chapter, and I use other people's ideas and oh dear. I should get eating. Bye bye!!!

You know who I am. Why do you care?????????

Oh yeah!!! That song was by Slipknot!! I think… maybe not. Haha.


	4. Lessons on the handyphone

Boop. I'm **HUNGRY**. So here's the deal.

I AM NOT GOING TO WRITE ABOUT THEM EATING THEIR LITTLE TACO AND NACHO THINGS. BECAUSE, TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, **I LOVE TACOS AND NACHOS!! **UNLESS YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO GO REALLY CRAZY AFTER I WRITE THAT PART BECAUSE OF MY HUNGER, I DON'T THING I WILL BE DOING THAT PART. THANKS.

Hey. Thanks for taking time to read this. I suggest you go off and read another fic which is probably like 10 times better.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh, will you just look at this place! It's incredible!" Ginny yelped as she flung herself onto the comfort of her bed. It was a fantasy, the perfect bedroom. Her hair got mixed into the deep red of the sheets, as she flung off her shoes and spread herself out. Her pillows were gold and her window curtains were a beautiful cream color. She stood in awe at her OWN desk. Back at the burrow, and being the only girl, she had her own room. It was cozy and homely, but it had only room for a bed and a small closet. Her desk was flawless, smooth wood with a crystal vase of white and red roses. She even had her own dresser, with a fancy mirror and a mass of elegant beauty products. For a while, she looked around for a closet. Everything was so perfect, just missing the closet.

"Oh, look! My wall is a mirror!" Ginny examined herself in the perfect bedroom in front of the sparkly clean mirror. She got closer until her nose gently touched the glass and vapor from her excited breathing was imprinted onto the mirror. Taking her sleeve, she tried to wipe it off, when the wall slid slightly to her left. She jumped up. Her wall moved? Very slowly, she opened the door until she came across a mini room.

Inside, there were white triangles with coats, jackets, sweaters and outerwear hanging from a pole on the wall. There were drawers full of shirts, tops, jeans, bottoms, skirts, and more clothes than she had ever owned in her life. In a separate drawer, there were accessories and socks, and a small delicate clay box. With curiosity, she opened the circular lid. Her eyes grew wide. There were more jewelry than her mother, her mother's mother and her mother's mother's mother combined!

"Well, we didn't really know your size, so we just bought anything that was my size. If it's too big, I can always reduce it right?" Rachel's voice appeared from her doorway. Ginny turned sharply.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is so cool! I've never owned so many things like this in my entire life!"

She smiled. "It really wasn't a problem. It was nothing, really."

Ginny hugged Rachel, thanking her 10 times more. "Oh, what can I do to pay you back for all this clothes and jewelry? They must have cost you a fortune!"

Rachel sharply looked at her. "Look, Ginny. All this stuff, they were paid by the Order and Dumbledore. You know, every week you are here, you are getting paid, since you are doing something for the order. He did not tell you before because it is top secret. Every week, money is being deposited into your own bank account. Only Dumbledore, top Order members, and your parents know. So Ginny, you are not to tell anyone, get it?"

Ginny nodded slowly.

"Okay. Make sure that this is kept secret. Even Draco doesn't know."

Once again Ginny nodded.

"Good. Well, I hope you're ready for school because it starts the day after tomorrow. You think you can handle it?"

"Wait. What grade will I be in? Year six or seven?"

Rachel chuckled to herself. "Oh dear, I guess I have to get you totally used to this place. The U.S." She walked Ginny out and called for Draco. "I am going to make sure you guys know everything there is to know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I am giving each of you a cell phone and you'll see, but I'm usually pretty busy after school, and you need to contact me. This is your phone number. Remember it like you remember your birthday. This is my number. It might take a while to remember, but put it in your phone book on your cell, and call me that way."

"Wait, what phone book?'

She tossed them both a copy of the phone manual. "Here's your first homework. Know your phone inside and out."

"Now, I have to know something. Would you guys feel more comfortable being the same grade level, or do you want to stay one year apart?" Rachel asked.

Draco and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, I don't know either, but in my opinion, I think you should be in the same grade. I'm a senior, and I think Draco, you're a senior by age too. But, we can always make minor adjustments and you could be a junior with Ginny or Ginny could be a senior. What do you want to do?"

They shrugged. They were just grasping the concept of seniors and juniors and sophomores and all the other classes. To them, they were all the same.

She laughed. "You guys aren't making my job any easier! Well, I think Ginny should move up right? Then you guys will be the same grade as me, and I can introduce you to some really nice people, right?"

Nodding, they muttered their new grade level. "Senior."

"Oh! Well, that settles it! Listen, I've got to run. Usually, I don't have cheer on Saturdays but championships are coming up and we've got to practice more. So, you know, make yourself comfortable, check the place out, and you know, just knock yourself out. I'll be home at like seven to eight, so if you're hungry, there's bread and some bananas. Help yourself!" she yelled over her shoulder as she rushed off in her cute cheer uniform.

The two teenagers stared after her. After about 10 minutes of just gazing at the door, they came back to life.

"So… what should we do?" Ginny pondered, plopping down on the couch.

"Let's shag." Draco said seductively, sliding down next to her. Ginny jumped up.

"I'm just kidding… no need to freak out or anything." He laughed. Ginny playfully smacked his arm. "But really, the first thing Blaise told me when I said that I was leaving to come her with you, he told me 'well, have a good lay.' They all expect me to do you as soon as we get some alone time, but don't worry. I don't have any thoughts about that… for now…" he smirked.

"Well, I bet you had all the bed time with Pansy anyway, before we came here. All I got from Harry was him stomping away from him." She said sadly.

There was a slight moment of silence. "So…"

"What to do?"

"I know. Let's read the handyphone's guide book." Draco suggested, flipping open his booklet.

"It's a HANDPHONE and your book is upside down."

"Oh, whatever."

Reading each section, they began dialing and adding tools onto their phone. After calling each other about 20 times, a tired Rachel slugged into the doorway. She nodded a bit and fell into the sofa.

"That was by far, the most tiring practice ever."

Nervously, Draco and Ginny just looked at her and each other. "Er… do you want… something to drink?" Rachel shook her head. "Book? Food?" She looked at them weakly. "Want to make your first dinner here?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It's called the microwave. It heats up any type of food. But you have to time it, and make it certain warmness. For example, if you want to heat bread, you don't want to put it in for like a minute, but maybe a few seconds. There's boxed food in the freezer, which does the opposite of the microwave. Read the box and it'll tell you how much to cook it by. But they may always be inaccurate, so you guys have to heat it to the minimum and cook 10 second intervals until it is warm enough for you." Rachel slowly took out the frozen pizza. As she got ready to put it in the microwave, Draco stopped her.

"Wait." He took out his wand and muttered a charm. Instantly, the pizza was out of the box, on a plate, and hot and steamy to go.

Rachel couldn't help to suppress her grin. "That works too."

They sat down and began to eat. Ginny and Draco had never tasted something so wonderful before. There was melted cheese with fresh green peppers, onions and sweet tomato sauce. The meat was crispy and it blended in perfectly. As the got up from their satisfying meal, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Rachel hurried to the front door. There was the sound of the door opening, and whispers. There was a pause, and more rustling.

Soon, the visitor came into the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So there's the end of another boring and useless chapter. I'm used to pizza so I'm not as hungry as I would be. Yay!

And my legs are really sore. I wonder why.

Youngwriter56


	5. The Heartbroken and the Drunk

I'm sick. Slept a lot last night and got lots better! Yes! So I've been sitting in front of my computer doing nothing, and I decide to get to this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco and Ginny stared blankly at the handsome guy in front of them.

"Er, this is Edward. These two are the people from London I told you about. Ginny and Draco." Edward smiled and waved. He had had on a plain white shirt and a clean pair of jeans. He wore a dark blue track jacket on top, and his dirty blond hair was mussed up and it fell over his eyes.

"We were about to eat… did you eat yet?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I had a nice dinner at home. I'll wait in the living room; take as much time as you need." Edward said, grinning once more at Draco and Ginny. He walked into the living room, and plopped down on the sofa.

"Where are you going, Rachel?" Ginny asked.

"Oh. I totally forgot about this, but I was going to go out tonight. Um… I could cancel if you want." She added.

"It's okay. We'll manage."

"Thanks." Beaming, Rachel ran up the stairs and closed the door to her bedroom. Draco and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged. They had suspicions that Edward and Rachel were more then just friends. Finishing up their last slice of pizza, the door to Rachel's room opened and she came out. Both of them gaped at her. She was definitely not JUST going out.

Her usual rich straight brown hair was a sleek curly chocolate. She was wearing the same light blue jeans that she wore when she had picked them up at the airport. Her pink spaghetti strap shirt was seen through her sheer long sleeve shirt. Looking warm in her cream colored corduroy jacket, she grabbed a sophisticated black purse and flurried down the stairs.

"Have fun guys. I might be home a little late so go on to bed without me okay? Bye!" She called out as she left the house with Edward.

"So, what to do?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And were I walk alone_

_Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a.._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk away_

(-Green Day- I love Green Day!)

"And Malfoy has been giving you no trouble?" Hermione's voice rang into the receiver.

"Yes. He's been a perfect gentleman. How's Harry?"

"Is the girl taking care of you nice? Do you need help with understanding the place?"

"No, I'm fine, Hermione. How's Harry?" Ginny said slowly.

"You start school yet? Tell me if you need any help with the work. I'm sure some of it's going to be a bit tough." Ginny sighed. She was dodging the questions, and she didn't like that.

"Hermione. How is Harry?"

"Well, Ginny, the thing is…"

When Hermione Granger said that, Ginny knew that it was bad.

"He, well, saw some stuff. He's been talking a bit, but only to Ron and I. He's really moody and temperamental. It's starting to worry me…" Hermione said.

"What… what did he see exactly?"

"I couldn't make out what he said, but he mumbled something about you running away, purposely doing it, and said something like 'that bloody Malfoy gets everything he wants.' Or something like that."

Then, everything came back to her. He must have come back to say sorry, when he saw Draco embrace her! She needed to speak to Harry.

"Do you think… Could you… Is it possible for you to put him on the phone?"

"I don't know, Gin. As much as I love you, I'm afraid Harry's going to do something stupid and hurt you or someone else."

"Please? You've got to, Hermione. My love life depends on this."

"I don't know… I don't think…"

"Hermione. Please? I really love Harry."

There was a deadly pause on the phone. Finally, Hermione reluctantly told Ginny "Okay" and was going to Harry's room. Ginny waited on the line, gripping the cord.

Draco came into her room, and leaned against the wall. He looked dead sexy just standing there and his hair wet from a shower and a towel hanging from his neck. His gray and red plaid boxers made its way from under dark baggy jeans. Water beamed from his bronze chest, and he looked at her with his metallic eyes. 'Who are you calling?' he mouthed. She sat on her bed, stupidly staring at him. She heard barely audible voices from the other side, but she was not paying attention. Finally, she barely heard a "Harry, she loves you" and there was a voice.

"Hello." Harry grumbled.

"Harry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. I think I know what you saw, but I just want to say that I was so devastated that you left, and he was just comforting me. Harry, please, just give me a chance." She never lost eye contact with Draco. She felt like she was having sex with him without even touching him.

Harry hesitated. "Do you love me?"

"More than you know, Harry." She continued to gaze at Draco.

"Okay, then why did you leave me?" said very slowly.

"It… I said so Harry. You already know why." She felt her eyes water as she could not tear her eyes from Draco.

"I'm afraid that I do not know. When you come back, which I suppose won't be for another year or five, then I'll think about 'us' again, but for now, there is no 'us.' Now, unlike you, I'm very busy right now, so please don't call me or Hermione again." A click, and there was silence. She knew that he had hung up.

Draco walked over and sat down beside her.

"Want to borrow my shoulder?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I DUN WUN T BE AMERICAN IDIOT

DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH

HAHA! YOU HEAR THAT, BABY? DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH! THAT WAY FUNNY!

ONE NATIONAL CONTROL BY NEWSPAPERS

GET IT? HAHA! THAT IS SO FUNNY. I AM SO FUNNY! AREN'T I? TELL ME I AM, SWEETIE! TELL ME I'M FUNNY! HAHA!" Rachel stumbled into the doorway with her arms all around Edward. Edward seemed a little drunk too, but he had become sober quick trying to get Rachel here safely. She kicked off her shoes and fell into her couch. Draco came running down.

"What happened?"

"Ah, she got drunk. I told her not to drink too much, but she had some problems at the practice or something, and was getting bottle after bottle." Edward said. "Just give her some water, and she'll shut up. I've got to get going. See you later, man. Sorry about this. It's all my fault."

"No problem." Draco said.

"Baby, come back!" Rachel cried.

"I've got to go, Rachel. See you on Monday."

"Edward! Come on!" she whined loudly. Edward sighed and walked over. "She gets like this when she's really drunk."

She threw her arms around him and smashed her lips into his. She gave him a nice kiss before letting him go, Giggling, she fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wake up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's time for school! Yay! Aren't you excited?" Rachel cavorted throughout the hall outside of Draco and Ginny's rooms. She skipped around until Draco came out of his room in only his boxers, and gave her a nasty look. Rachel stuck out her tongue and continued to sing.

"It's time for school, it's time for school, oh fun fun fun! Where learning goes and our brains turn, turning turning turning. Yay! School! Come on guys!"

Ginny came out of her room and gave her a dirty look, but both Draco and Ginny could not help but smile at Rachel's enthusiasm.

They hurried through the morning, getting to a brief breakfast, and no shower. When Ginny pondered in her enormous closet of what to wear, Rachel jumped in and threw her a black denim miniskirt, white shirt and a turquoise track jacket from a store called Hollister.

"No time for clothes, it's time for school!" and she whipped out her wand, and muttered an enchantment on Ginny, transforming her from the sleepy girl in pajamas into a hot and fired up girl in the trendiest clothes. Draco walked out in light baggy jeans and tight black shirt that outlined his toned muscles which Ginny could not stop staring at two days before.

"Yay! We're all ready for school!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Songs by Green Day- my favorite band.

Thanks for those reviewers who took their time to review my story. Next chapter, I'm guessing, will have their first day of school update. But don't expect me to update this week or next week, because I have a lot of tests, and I need good grades. I'll be getting to this groove during winter break.

Toodles!


	6. Mr Dumbledore, Mr Pinter, and Mr Howard ...

I told you i would update after the break, but i had time this weekend, and i happened to finish the chapter. Haha.

Yay! I got the American Idiot CD!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rachel led Draco and Ginnyto the administration office, passing through the crowds with "Hey, Rachel!" "What's up girlfriend?" and "Love the shirt, babe!" Rachel walked past them, smiling. Finally, after a great mob of people, they reached the building. It was nothing like what they expected. Many colors crashed together, bombarding the newly painted white wall into a graphic, yet very catchy building.

Rachel entered with no sign of hesitation. "I have two new students, but I would like to speak with the principal first." She said.

The secretary looked quite frightened of her as she nodded and showed her the way. Deep into the hall, Rachel smirked and muttered to Draco and Ginny, "Secretaries. They're all scared of me." She found her way to the office like it was her own home.

"Mr. Dumbledore? They're here."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(I wasn't going to do this but I guess I should try doing a POV of what's going on at Hogwarts. Just for the heck of it.)

"…now, the Gibberish Potion is one of the most complex potions. The ingredients are so basic, but yet, it is one of the most difficult and useless potions. Still, I am being forced to teach you this as part of your standards, and Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Longbottom have just cost Gryffindor 10 points for talking. The ingredients go…" the door flung open, and Colin Creevy came in, obviously terrified.

"Uh… Headmaster D-D-Dumbledore would like t-to borrow Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, p-please."

Professor Snape glared at him and slowly said, "I'm afraid they are in middle of class."

"Headmaster insists they come immediately."

Snape pierced into the triplet and finally sent them off. They scurried out of the class before he could deduct points from them.

"I wonder what it's for. Maybe there are problems with the order…" Harry said, stopping to say the password.

"But why would they call us?" Hermione piped in with her logic. Harry sighed and shrugged.

"Come in." rang Dumbledore's voice. They silently found a chair and got comfortable. Harry's mouth began to speak when Dumbledore shut them off.

"I have great news. We have received message from overseas, and Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley have arrived very safely."

Harry grunted.

"Would you like to speak to them?" There was silence. Finally, Hermione took over. "I would."

Dumbledore smiled and took out a piece of glass. The muttered some Latin enchantment and soon, there was a room seen in the glass. There was a man in his 50's looking straight at them.

"Hello. I am Mr. Dumbledore. Or, should I say… Professor Dumbledore's baby brother?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Even the greatest wizards have siblings who may not be so great. I myself dropped out of Hogwarts. I only got in from my family, but it just wasn't my thing, you know? I mean how complicated can things get? I swear, you three are one of the brightest people in London. Nobody can stand seven years of learning all of that."

It was an inspiring speech but Mr. Dumbledore's words came in one ear and went out the other. All five of them sat dumbly staring at each other. There was Ron and Draco having their glaring contests, Hermione nervously looking at Harry and Ginny, who were both glancing at each other from the side. Rachel seemed to be the only one into the conversation. She discussed how much they learned about the muggle world, and all the things that she planned to do. Time passed, and soon enough, they were making their way out of the office; Hermione, Harry and Ron from Professor Dumbledore, and Draco and Ginny from Mr. Dumbledore. They learned that they were purposely sent there because Mr. Dumbledore knew about their magical skills.

"…and the way Malfoy was all goo-goo eyed over my sister. And what the bloody hell was she wearing! It's almost the end of summer, and she's dressing like some whore! Really. Did you see her skirt? They were half the size of my boxers! I mean, come on!" Ron could not stop rambling about his sister and the 'stupid Malfoy who looked like he was about to rape his slutty sister.'

Hermione groaned and shot back, "Well, for your information, the end of summer there is the middle of summer here! It is unbearably hot and humid, and I happen to like her skirt. They are very stylish you know. And you have got to get over the whole 'I can't let Ginny do anything, but I can sleep with any girl in the school' act. It's getting very annoying and unfair. So just quit it, Ron." She looked at Harry.

"Harry, I think you should just get over the whole Malfoy and Ginny thing. You did leave her, and girls tend to find comfort in hugs and embraces. You are being way too temperamental, and you are becoming quite petulant. So just shove it and stop. It's time to say sorry for once." She walked away furiously to the library.

"Gosh. What is wrong with her?" Ron wondered.

"I don't know. But whenever she's mad, she's right. And your little sister looked quite hot."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, that certainly went well." Draco exclaimed as they left the building. The bell had already rung, but they had notes to their teachers.

"Tell me about it. What was all that tension? I thought you guys were all friends." Rachel asked.

"Friends? Who ever told you that? Those three, they were my all time enemies since birth." Draco grumbled. Rachel looked at Ginny for her answer.

"Best friend, overprotective brother and my ex."

Rachel gave an overwhelmed whistle and gave them their schedules. "You guys have the same classes. I put you in pretty easy classes, so I'm sure they won't be too bad. If you need anything, or have trouble, look in your bags. Gotta run. Have fun! Oh hey, meet me here at brunch, okay?" Rachel took off in to a small run to her next class, leaving Draco and Ginny very confused.

"Wait, what's brunch?" they called after her. She was already gone.

"Oh, great. I have no idea about this schedule, and I have no idea when to meet her." Draco muttered. Ginny couldn't help but to nod in agreement. She unzipped her bag, and looked inside. Suddenly, a grin was plastered on her face.

"What is it?" Draco asked, looking in his bag too. Soon enough, they were both laughing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"…now what do you think Shakespeare was trying to get across in the… Oh. Hello, you must be Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley." The old man said as they entered the silent classroom. They nodded. "Why don't you two take a seat in the back."

A brown haired boy raised his hand nonchalantly. "Mr. Pinter? Don't you think they should introduce themselves? You know, so we can make new friends?" The class laughed. Obviously, the boy was a class clown and a student that Mr. Pinter did not like very much.

Mr. Pinter pushed up his round glasses and shot back, "Well, Mr. Howard Parole, I believe that is an excellent idea, but I wish you would have waited for me to call on you. Detention, Mr. Parole. You two there, come and introduce yourselves. Come on, we don't have all day." He muttered 'Seniors,' and took a seat at his desk. Draco and Ginny moved to the front of the room.

Without hesitation, Draco went first. "Well, I'm Draco, and I'm from London. I'm an only child, but my parents are not here. They're still at London." Whispers spread throughout the class, especially in a small corner of girls.

"I'm Ginny, and I'm from London too. I have a large family, with six brothers: Bill, Charley, Percy, George and Fred, they're twins, and Ron. I'm the youngest, and I'm also the only girl. My family is in London too." Some guys including the boy named Howard whistled.

One of the girls raised her hand. "Hey, Draco, do you have a nickname?" she giggled.

"Not really… my ex used to call me Dray though, but it got annoying." The girls giggled even more. Another one raised her hand. "Do you have a girlfriend now?"

"No. Not now." More giggling. They got on Ginny's nerves.

One girl looked at Ginny and asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?" The guys in the room perked up.

Ginny blushed. "Well, it's the long distance thing. It doesn't work out after a while, you know?" Two guys in the back high-fived each other.

And the questions were plentiful, and after every question, Mr. Pinter became more and more irritated.

Then, a blond girl in a halter top and a skirt raised her hand quietly and asked, "What school did you go to?"

Ginny and Draco looked at each other. "Um… we went to… H-Hovel. Yes, Hovel. It's a private school. Hovel Private School was the school that both of us, actually, went to." Draco blurted. The girl grinned and went back to chewing her gum.

"Okay, okay, that is ENOUGH. ENOUGH!" Mr. Pinter cried and automatically, the many hands were lowered. "Open your books to page 531 and read the story. For homework, I would like a 1000 word essay analyzing the meaning and the thesis of the story." The class groaned and he barked, "If you guys didn't spend the whole class time asking them questions, then I would have let you start it right now!" The class became dead quiet, and they began to work on their essay. Mr. Pinter beckoned to Draco and Ginny.

"You guys chose one hell of a time to come to the school, right before the tests. Other teachers may have different ideas, but I think you should start everything today, no matter if you don't understand something. So don't think I'm going to let you go easily on the paper. But since I have orders from Mr. Dumbledore, I'll reduce your assignment to a 500 word summary of the story, understand?" They nodded, and he gave them each a textbook. "Start reading."

They took their seats in the back of the classroom. When Draco sat down, the girl in front of him glanced at him and giggled, whispering to her friend next to her. "Oh my god, he is so hot! And he smells totally good." Draco grinned.

'I guess I'm still the same heartthrob for the girls here too.' He thought.

There was a similar scene in front of Ginny too. But for her, the guy in front of her, Howard, turned around and smiled. She finally got a close look at him. He had dusty brown hair that was messed up around his head. He had amazing green eyes, that disturbingly reminded Ginny of Harry's eye color, but his eyes were mellow and full of duplicity. He reached out his arm and shook her hand. "Hey, I'm Howard." She smiled at the some what handsome boy in front of her. Sure, he was hot, and it was obvious that he was very popular with the girls, but he had a very mysterious and different feel around him. He seemed like the ordinary boy, but he had a smile and countenance that gave her the feeling that he knew and had something that she wanted.

Soon, the bell rang, and Ginny and Draco got up to their next class, smirking at the little helper in their backpacks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haha, maybe, I was going to update before this week. Let's just say that I was really **really** bored this weekend. But **don't expect the seventh chapter** until after this week. It's going to be all study. **Study, study, study**.** Man, do I love to study! **(Sarcastic voice.) I hope you're happy that I updated instead of making you wait. So have fun with this chapter. I think it's a really boring chapter but oh well. People think differently. Haha, and I bet **you're wondering what was in their back pack**, huh? Well, thanks for people who actually took time to read and review my chapter. And I love those fellow Green Day lovers. I love Green Day!

Loves and Toodles from

Youngwriter56


	7. Howard

WINTER BREAK!!

Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break! Winter break!

OK. Enough celebrating. Let's get back to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The bell in their history class rang, and all the students fled to the quad. They caught the sight of Rachel, who was walking with another girl.

"What class is it now?" Ginny whispered to Rachel. She smiled. "It's break time. We call it brunch." Rachel put her back pack down. She beckoned to Ginny and Draco. "Here, I want to introduce you to some people I know." She brought them over to three girls who were talking and giggling every second.

"Hey guys. This is Draco and Ginny. They're the 2 guys from London. This is Flora, Nicole and Anna." She waved over the 3 girls, one with a curly mass of shiny red hair, one with a short blonde bob, and Anna had wavy blond hair. They giggled, looking at Draco, and waved slightly.

Then, they met Howard and Danny. They were fooling around, talking fake paparazzi shots from the rosebush. "You guys… stop it." Rachel laughed, and they turned around grinning. Howard came over.

"So… we meet again. I sit in front of you in lit, remember?" He gazed at Ginny with his mysterious eyes.

"Howard, don't pick on her." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Me? How can I do such thing to such a pretty little girl?" Howard and Danny fell into fits of laughter. Danny looked over. He sort of resembled Ron; he was tall and had bright red hair. The only difference was that he was a bit more built and had black piercing eyes. He examined her seductively. "Ah… those British girls." Rachel groaned and took her away. From the corner of her eye, she saw them meet up with Draco. They exclaimed something, glancing at Ginny, and Draco doubled over with laughter.

"Forget them. Those two are the most idiotic guys ever. They've dated more than half of the girls in the school, breaking each one's heart. Still, they make us laugh and they can be pretty nice." Rachel added, "But… they never are." Ginny grinned as she met another group of guys. They were more polite and mature. Still, she couldn't stop finding Howard's secret in his emerald eyes…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the end of brunch, Ginny met almost all the people in Rachel's little group. She was new to the whole muggle school idea, but it came very obviously to her that the group that she hung out with was the elite popular kids. Other small cliques watched their group with a hint of jealousy.

Despite the rowdy guys, Ginny got to know some decent people, like Guy, Tina, Hugh, and Flora. They seemed to be the least sluttiest and the most mature and polite.

During Lunch, Draco whispered across the table to Rachel, "Does Mr. Dumbledore know that we have wands in our back packs?"

Rachel glanced around and shrugged. "Probably not. But I bet Professor Dumbledore already warned him that you guys might have it. I would keep it safe if I were you. Use some vanishing charm or something."

Draco nodded and added. "Oh, I'm coming home late today. I'm hanging out with some guys. Is that alright?"

"But I'm coming late too! I have cheer practice…" They turned to Ginny. They didn't want her to be alone. "Hey, Ginny. Do you want to go shopping with Flora, Tina and Waverly? They said they were going today… So you don't have to be home all alone."

Ginny was shocked. "But… I already have so many clothes!!"

Rachel laughed. "It never hurts to have more, does it? Nah… you don't need to buy anything… just go and check out how the American malls are like. What do you say?"

"Er… I guess its okay."

"Great. Hey, Tina! You don't mind if you take Ginny shopping with you, right?" Tina shook her head. "That's great! Meet us in front of the school, Ginny!"

"Hey… How come they get Ginny, and we don't." Howard leaned over their side of the table. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Howard. Don't be silly… I'm sure it's a guy's night out." Howard grinned and mumbled something to Draco, making him laugh. The two of them stumbled out to the quad with Danny, looking for mischief.

Rachel sighed. Ginny whispered, "Um… Rachel? Who's Waverly? I haven't met her yet." Rachel smiled. "Waverly? She's ONLY my best friend," she said, waving to the girl across the table.

The girl waved back. Ginny was wrong. She had met her in her lit class. It was the blond girl who asked her what school she had gone to.

"And… Exactly what IS cheer?" she whispered.

"Oh. I forgot you were new to the whole thing. Cheer is a group of girls and guys who go to games for sports and cheer their team on. It's really cool. You should try!" Rachel looked at her. Hm… yeah. I can tell you've worked out some how. I've heard you had brothers?" Ginny nodded. "What else do you do?"

"Quidditch."

Rachel smirked at the response. "Chaser?"

Ginny bobbed her head. "How did you know? You know Quidditch?"

"ER… sort of. My mom's a witch… she's talked about it before. I've been to a game once. It's a bit complicated though."

"Hey! Rachel! Come play with us!" A guy named Ben had joined Howard, Draco, and Danny.

"Yeah! The pretty girl next to you has been hogging you all day!" Danny laughed.

"We're having a party!" The guys hooted and ran off again without an answer from Rachel.

Flora cut in. "Speaking of parties… You going to the Perkins' party?" Rachel shrugged. "Probably… I'll have to go, won't I? You know Patricia… she'll bug the hell out of me."

"Yeah… Hey, Ginny. You want to come too? Everyone was invited… and I guess you're one of us now, right? Cute skirt by the way. It really matches you" Ginny smiled.

For the first time that day, Ginny didn't feel so lonely.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"…and your periodic table is due on Wednesday. Remember that. Class dismissed." The chairs scraped on the ground and all the students rushed out of the chemistry class.

Ginny carefully took her books and was about to walk out when someone grabbed her wrist and led her to a dark hallway.

'Oh my god. This hasn't happened to me since my fifth year…' Ginny was about to scream, when a hand covered her strawberry lips.

Her back collided with an icy cold brick wall, and she met her attacker.

Attacker… it was Howard.

(A/N: was going to leave it here… but it was a cheesy chapter, so I didn't think you deserved it for having to go through the whole damn thing.)

"Scared?"

'Scared? SCARED? WELL, OF COURSE I'M SCARED!' she screamed in her head.

"Look, Ginny. I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me. But I wanted some time alone and you were always tagging after Rachel or Tina or Flora." He stared into her scared brown eyes. He let go. "See? I don't want to hurt you."

"I only want you."

"_Forget them. Those two are the most idiotic guys ever. They've dated more than half of the girls in the school, breaking each one's heart." _Rachel's words rang in Ginny's head as he leaned in and was about to kiss her.

"_When you come back, which I suppose won't be for another year or five, then I'll think about 'us' again, but for now, there is no 'us.'" _Then, Harry's hurtful words haunted her again.

'Maybe Howard is not such a bad guy after all.' She shook that out of her head. His lips were only an inch away.

"_When you come back, which I suppose won't be for another year or five, then I'll think about 'us' again, but for now, there is no 'us.'" _That had hurt. It had broken her heart into pieces.

'Do it as revenge?' she thought. The idea lingered.

His lips brushed against hers. It was not passion that he was using to seduce her, it was anticipation and suspense. The lips trailed down to her jaw, then made its way to her ear. He slipped his arms around her waist.

"Think about that one." He whispered.

'Your hair smells like apples.' She thought.

Everything was silent. Even though Howard had not fully kissed her, she felt a stronger connection between them compared to any other guy. He was certainly the seducer. No wonder he had gotten that many girls…

Howard let go. He brushed some hair out of her sweaty forehead.

"Hey, How-" a voice broke the quiet atmosphere.

The two students turned. They faced an incredibly dumbfounded

"Draco! Hey, my man. I was just clearing up on some things with the pretty girl. You ready to go?" There was no response.

"Well, Ginny, I'll catch you whenever. If you need help, my number's in the book. Ask Rachel too. She's pretty cool." He winked.

"Yeah, I'll warm up my baby, come out to the lot, Draco." He twirled a chain of keys on his finger and scurried off.

'I. was. almost. caught. by. Draco.' Ginny leaned against the wall. A fury of thoughts ran across her head. It was only the first day of school, and already, everything was so complicated.

She locked a stare with Draco. He looked torn between 2 things. Of course. Howard, or Ginny. He bit his lips.

'Should I ask Ginny what happened? Or just trust Howard and run off. What if it hurts her feelings to leave her when she needs someone?' he looked at Ginny. He racked his brain.

'WHAT DO I DO?? WHY IS THE MUGGLE WORLD SO COMPLICATED?!'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'AH!!!!!!! WHY IS THIS CHAPTER SO STUPID!!' thought youngwriter56.

I AM SOOOO SORRY for the WORST CHAPTER EVER!! It was so cheesily written!! I'm so disappointed in myself, that I couldn't write any better!! I'm so so so sorry! Kill me when you review or something!! I'm sorrrry!! Forgive me!!

And PLEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HAVE NO IDEA. ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA. I'M SERIOUS!!

Toodles!!

Have **the bestest holidays **ever!! Really!

Youngwriter56


	8. In the envelope

Thanks to Zuvalupa and light barrer for the WONDERFUL ideas that I will so definitely use. It helped me out a lot. And sorry for not updating for a while; I told you I had no idea. But it was also that I was spending time slacking off because I knew that after break, it'll be hell in school.

But out of my boredom, I just wrote a small chapter for another story that I just thought of, "We love you, Professor Granger." Something like that; but it's not anything fancy. I was really really bored. The first chapter is all dialogue so it gets confusing. It's a D/G story, and Draco decides to fail all his NEWTS, but fails Hogwarts, and he has to go back another year, and falls in love with his teacher, Hermione. And so on and so on. I personally don't think it's very good, but if you are feeling rebellious, then sure. Go ahead and read it! I'm not promising anything though Thanks for your time!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was absolutely captivating.

Ginny Weasley was speechless.

"_I only want you." _Screw that. The question is if I want you.

"_Think about that one." _Think about what? I can't do anything now.

I'm breathless.

I'll probably go to hell for this, but I can't get up the nerve to leave Howard.

"_When you come back, which I suppose won't be for another year or five, then I'll think about 'us' again, but for now, there is no 'us.'" _

Wait. What?

"_There is no 'us.'" _Ginny sat down against the couch of her, or Rachel's, house.

"_There is no 'us.'" "There is no 'us.'" "There is no 'us.'" "There is no 'us.'" "There is no 'us.'" "There is no 'us…'" _"There is no 'us,' you bitch!" Ginny smacked her purse forcefully to the carpet of the house. She could not get the memory out of her system.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-_A while before, flashback-_

"_Yeah, I'll warm up my baby, come out to the lot, Draco." He twirled a chain of keys on his finger and scurried off._

'_I. was. almost. caught. by. Draco.' Ginny leaned against the wall. A fury of thoughts ran across her head. It was only the first day of school, and already, everything was so complicated._

_She locked a stare with Draco. He looked torn between 2 things. Of course. Howard, or Ginny. He bit his lips. _

"_Um. Well. I guess I'm off then." She nodded gently and looked away. After another minute of lingering, Draco went off after Howard. Ginny leaned her thundering head against the brick wall._

"_Yeah, I'll warm up my baby." A voice broke Ginny's train of thought. "Cause you're my baby. Right, Gin?" The reminder of Harry's distinctive nickname for her sent shivers down her spine._

"_So… what's your answer?" Familiar lips casually brushed up against her blushing cheeks._

"_I think I really like you, Ginny Weasley. I am so interested in you." Howard whispered into Ginny's ears. "The question is, are you interested in me?" _

_When Ginny produced no sound from her lips except sharp intakes of breath, Howard impatiently sighed. Then, he unexpectedly_

_Kissed her. Right then, right there. There was no excuse, it just happened. _

_And Ginny didn't regret it a bit. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the whole incident and the school was deserted, Ginny found a dark corner and apparated home. Since then, she was lying on the couch, thinking of only Howard.

"_I think I really like you, Ginny Weasley. I am so interested in you." _

'I'm interested in someone else, Howard.'

But who?

She checked the time. There were still 2 more hours until Rachel had promised her that she would be home by.

'Now, I'm all alone, with nothing to do. How nice is Rachel? Leaving me alone in this big empty h-'

"_Great. Hey, Tina! You don't mind if you take Ginny shopping with you, right?"_

Ginny bolted up from her lazy position on the sofa. "Oh, **SHIT**!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh, come on… pick up the phone… god damn it, pick up the fu- oh, hey Rachel." Ginny stopped walking in circles around the living room.

"Oh, hey Ginny. What's up? How's shopping?" Rachel said breathlessly.

"Hah. See, here's the problem. I didn't go." Ginny plopped down.

"Wait. What? You didn't go? Why? Where are you right now? What happened? How did it happen? Did you forget?"

"No! I mean… yes. I forgot. I was so caught up in some stuff that it just totally blew my mind. I'm sorry… I'm at the house now, so I'm fine."

"Nah… it's okay. Tina and Flora and Waverly will be really worried… Have you called them? Oh, wait. Maybe they called me. Well, anyway, at least you're safe." Ginny smiled.

"Hey, I think I'll be a bit late. So if you get hungry, just get some food, alright? You remember where they are?"

"Yup. The refri-refra-refro-refr, aw screw that. The black tall thing right? In the kitchen?"

Rachel laughed. "That's it. The refrigerator. Gotta run, catch you later, kay?" Ginny smiled and hung up.

Slowly, Ginny trudged to her backpack, and pulled out all her notebooks and papers. Ginny grinned. She didn't go through half of what the other kids when through, carrying all their stuff. She had put a charm on it that made it feather light, but still with the ability to see all the things. Like a magic trick, she pulled out each important item one by one, when a white envelope fell out. Curiously, Ginny opened it.

_Hello, Ginny Weasley._

_I know something that will hurt your lover so much._

_Would you like to know?_

_Lucius Malfoy is dead._

_Yes. And I know that you are a witch. I know everything about you, and even things you don't know about yourself. I also know that Draco Malfoy is a wizard. I know very well. I am informed that Rachel is a blood witch. But, Ginny, I know much more. Rachel is not who you think she is. _

_Well, the only thing this letter will inform you is that Draco Malfoy's father is dead. _

_And I kill him. Be aware, Ginny Weasley. I am closer than you think._

_Sincerely,_

_The faithful servant of the dark lord._

Ginny jumped at the sudden and unexpected off tune melody of her cell phone. Her eyes slowly glazed at the vibrating gadget.

Slowly, Ginny fingered her way to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me. It's Draco."

Ginny felt a hot tear trickle down her face.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?" there was chatter in the backround.

"Draco, I'm scared. Come quick." A waterfall of tears tumbled around her delicate figures.

"What? You okay?" Draco sounded worried.

"Draco. Draco. Your father. He's dead." There was a click on the other side of Draco's phone as his own clattered to the ground of the pizza parlor. There was silence.

Draco ran.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hope that wasn't as bad as the other chapter. It was a bit shorter than the other ones, but I was reading my first story, and really, my chapters were like 300 words! But I think people should write shorter chapters once in a while because it was fun! Seriously, it was so fun to write. Then again, I just had to copy and paste from the other chapter and make it into italics. But the last part creeped me out to write it… I think the story's becoming a bit dark.

Ah, well, that's life.

Hope you the best!

Youngwriter56


	9. Harry Potter

Nothing to say, except that my updates are getting slower and slower, and I'm sorry for that. I'm getting lazy; I don't have any stupid excuse like "I have so much homework and with all these midterms…" or "My computer broke down and so I had to rewrite my whole chapter again." I mean, I'll admit that I've been getting lazy, and I've lost interest of this story, but oh well. I've got some reviews last chapter, and there was one that said that this story was stupid. And I agree. So please don't kill me if you think the story is dumb. I already know that. Well, I have nothing better to do right now, so I guess I'll get to this little thing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Draco. Draco. Your father. He's dead."_

'No… he can't be! How can he die? He was alive just yesterday! Cruel and evil, but healthy and alive!'

HE'S DEAD HE'S DEAD HE'S DEAD.

'I wonder what mother is going through right now…'

"Hey! Draco? Hey! It's Waverly! I was supposed to go shopping with Ginny today. You know where she is?"

Draco swiveled around to face the girl.

"Oh, hey. Listen, I'm in a rush right now… sorry. Knowing Ginny, I'm sure she just probably forgot. Sorry, I have to go. Catch you later, okay?" Draco rambled, and continued to dash off.

He stopped.

"Ah! You dumbass! What kind of stupid wiz- I mean. What kind of person are you…?" He glanced around at the whispering passersby, as he smiled slightly and walked off to a small alley.

"You could have just apparated, dumbass."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ginny!"

Draco dropped to his knees, next to a crying girl.

"Ginny! It's okay. I'm here."

A new set of tears exploded from her volatile eyes. Shaking, she handed him the letter. Slowly, Draco opened the letter and his eyes grew larger.

"Do… do y-you think w-we should c-c-call Rachel about this?" Draco didn't wait for an answer and immediately picked up the phone and dialed furiously.

"Hihi! How's everything? You back already, Draco?" Rachel's voice sounded preppy and excited. "Oh, I'm finishing up here, by the way. I'll be home soon. Hello? Hello? Is something wrong?"

"Rachel, someone left a letter in Ginny's bag and I think you should take a look."

"Huh? What letter? What did it say?"

"Rachel, my father is dead." There was a long, deadly pause.

"Draco. Don't move. I'm coming."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Let me see the letter." Draco jumped when he heard Rachel a minute after he had hung up on her.

"Wait, whoa! When… How did you get here?"

"My mother's a witch, and a mom who won't let me drive. The last thing she can do for me is let me learn how to apparate. Now, show me the freaking letter!" Draco handed the worn out piece of paper. Rachel's eyes scanned it quickly, but her countenance showed her bitter anger.

_The faithful servant of the dark lord._

Who can that be?

_I am closer than you think._

Someone around here. Someone who knows me.

Mr. Dumbledore?

No… he's too… well, naïve to know these things.

Howard?

He can't be a wizard; he's not even grown up.

Rachel sighed. Draco and Ginny cannot know. She knew what she had to do. It would be risky, and very dangerous, but she had been waiting five years for this, and she was ready.

'Operation Cooperation, here's to a mighty beginning.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rachel had told them not to think about the letter, and told Ginny and Draco that she would take care of it.

As Ginny woke up the following morning, she still could not get the memory of the note out of her bloodstream. She got up lazily, without Rachel sidling in the hallway, and got ready for school. She could not concentrate on her homework, so she had used the cheat quill that Rachel had lent her.

Then, she heard her.

"Come on, come on, come on! We don't have time!"

She heard the door across the hall creak. "What? It's 40 minutes before school even starts!"

"We have to tell Professor Dumbledore about this letter. Don't you think?" Ginny bolted out of bed and burst out to the discussion.

"I'm getting ready. Wait up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-At Hogwarts-

"Oh! Harry! You are so naughty!" there was a chain of giggles, until there was a low growl and a scuffle of bed sheets.

"I'm naughty? You're the one wi- AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harry found his sheets and tried to cover him and his girl. "What the hell was that, Hermione? Don't you know how to knock?"

Hermione sighed. The man that Harry has become after Ginny… it was horrifying. Every night, he would go out in search of his prey, and once he found the clueless victim, he would take her heart, only to break it the next day. In some special cases, it was two days. He had replaced Draco Malfoy's reign as the biggest, snobbiest, and the heartless slime ball.

'The girl in his bed must be new…' she thought. "Harry, we have to go see Professor Dumbledore."

Harry groaned and shot back, "I don't want to see him now… I'm busy! Can't you tell? Gosh, Hermione. You really need to stop bothering me." There was some movement under the sheets, and the girl giggled again.

'If only Ginny could come back…'

Ever since the day they saw Ginny through the glass, Harry had gone out in search of another girl. At first, Hermione understood his grief, and tried to deal with him, but it got out of control. Even Ron, who played along with Harry's behavior, began to back away. Now, it was just Ron and Hermione, and she knew that it was Ginny who had really broken them up.

'I guess Malfoy got fired from that job.'

"Harry, Dumbledore insists. If you don't come, I'm bringing him here."

"Okay, okay! Gosh! Hey, Sabrina honey, I'll be back, alright, sexy?" Harry glared at Hermione. "Do you MIND?" Hermione looked helplessly at the boy.

"No. Not at all." She banged the door open and marched out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ah, it's a pleasure to see you. You are precisely on time. My brother has just gotten in contact with me. Sit down, if you may." Slowly, the three seniors took a seat, staring into the familiar glass.

"Hello, Draco, Ginny," Professor Dumbledore turned to Rachel, "Rachel. I've heard about the letter. Do you have any clue of who it could be?"

Rachel shook her head, along with Ginny. "No, sir."

Dumbledore looked more tired than usual. "Very well. Come in, come in. The door is open!" The door to Professor Dumbledore's office opened and Hermione, closely followed by Ron entered. After a long pause, Harry came in, looking messy and worn out.

"I see you three have been able to make it. Have a seat." Hermione pulled up a chair, along with Ron, but Harry hesitated before taking his chair very slowly.

"I hope I have not bothered any of you?" Dumbledore inquired. Hermione and Ron shook their heads, but Harry did not respond. Dumbledore went on.

"Ginny found a letter in her bag yesterday. It's concerning Draco's father…"

"Why should we care?" Harry interrupted. Ginny jerked her head up. She had been deeply into her nails. She shot him a look that he imitated back at her.

"You should care because it was written by a '_faithful servant of the Dark Lord.' _I know you are tired of being dragged into everything with Voldemort, but this is very crucial. Would you like to hear the note?"

"No."

Ginny looked at him questioningly. 'What's his problem?'

"I would like to hear it, please, professor." Hermione saved the triplet.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to read:

_Hello, Ginny Weasley._

_I know something that will hurt your lover so much._

_Would you like to know?_

_Lucius Malfoy is dead._

_Yes. And I know that you are a witch. I know everything about you, and even things you don't know about yourself. I also know that Draco Malfoy is a wizard. I know very well. I am informed that Rachel is a blood witch. But, Ginny, I know much more. Rachel is not who you think she is. _

_Well, the only thing this letter will inform you is that Draco Malfoy's father is dead. _

_And I kill him. Be aware, Ginny Weasley. I am closer than you think._

_Sincerely,_

_The faithful servant of the dark lord._

Harry stared into space awkwardly. He had tried his best to seem unconcerned, but he could not help to wonder about the letter.

_I know something that will hurt your lover so much._

Her LOVER?

_I kill him. Be aware, Ginny Weasley. I am closer than you think._

'I have to help her. What his the person does something to her? What if…' Harry stopped. 'She's the one who left me. She deals with the consequences. Beside, she already found a new "LOVER"…' Harry felt his heartbeat thump faster by the second.

How could he do this? What kind of person has become to be? He looked into the glass and saw Ginny sitting on the other side, so innocent and her eyes full of compassion, fear and anger. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, a hairstyle he had always favored.

'No! She left me! She deserves it!'

Looking at Ginny, Harry felt his heart melt and his mind soothe out. He remembered all the things he had done after she left and realized that he had done it out of grief.

Harry belonged with Ginny. They were meant to be. He loved her. Harry wanted to jump up, go to where Ginny was and embrace her, telling her how sorry he was.

But he couldn't do it.

There were tears rolling down her porcelain skin, and Harry could not go comfort her.

His mouth opened to say something, when he froze.

Malfoy put his hand on hers.

She looked at him, and gave him a pathetic grin as she wiped her tears with her hand.

Then, Harry felt his own hands rolling up into a fist.

How could Ginny do this to him? He had just realized that he loved her, and she goes off with the little bastard! Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Hermione glaring at him so forcefully that he could have fallen off his chair. His grip lessened, and he jerked his view away from Ginny.

"…we're all depending on you three to stay away from anyone who could be a possible suspect, understand? We cannot let our secret loose. And since you guys don't want to go somewhere else, I guess all we have left to do is to be very careful." Draco, Ginny and Rachel nodded.

"Well, I think I've taken enough of your time, go ahead to your classes now. Thank you. Good day." They all muttered their farewells as the two brothers stayed behind, talking to each other through the glass.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny tugged at her thin, white knitted tank top as she walked outside into the campus for another day. She really thought that Rachel had gone overboard with buying all the clothes. She had so many pairs of shoes, backpacks, jewelry, and clothes. She had everything of every color; red, orange, pink, yellow, green, blue, purple, black, brown and white. She sighed as she met her new friends. Everyday was always so hectic and new.

She had no idea.

"Hey Ginny! Oh my gosh! I love your belt! It is so cute!" Tina pointed to Ginny's dark blue belt (that was supposed to match her dark blue converse and dark blue back pack.)

"Thanks…" Ginny was not used to getting all these compliments, especially for the quality of her clothes.

Ginny shifted around, looking for Draco. She finally found him in a deep conversation with Howard. Howard seemed happy and excited, but Draco had his "I'm-supposed-to-be-happy-but-I'm-not" look.

The bell rang for class, and Ginny was automatically carried by the wave of students rushing for their first class. After a while, she finally found her History class. She had a different schedule almost every day.

Until brunch time, Ginny tried to get a glimpse of Draco, but he kept his head bent down.

'I wonder what Howard told him…'

Finally, the bell for brunch rang, and Ginny walked over to her hang out place from the day before. Her teachers had given her great feedback for her homework. Her math teacher, an effervescent and jumpy lady, nearly jumped out of the roof when Ginny turned in her homework and she gave her a chocolate. No, two chocolates.

"Penny for your thoughts." Ginny turned to see Howard standing next to her.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about my classes so far."

"You've been staring at the ground for the past 5 minutes; you couldn't have been thinking about your classes."

"Oh? How would you know?" She sat down.

"No idea. I bet you were thinking about me. Right?"

"Yeah… and that's exactly why I was staring at the ground."

"Aha! So you think I'm prettier than the ground!"

Ginny smiled. "Are you flirting with me?"

He shrugged. "Might be. You never know these days." He plopped down next to her.

"Oh… you make it too hard. If only you would just batter your eyelashes, and then I'll know." Ginny replied.

"How's this?" His eyes turned into a concentrating mode as he tried to blink as fast as he can. Ginny laughed.

"I don't think that'll really work, sorry."

"Oh? How about this?" He thrust his arms around her as she fell into his chest.

"Have you thought about my offer yet?" he whispered in her ear. Ginny felt her pulse doubling. Her eyes grew wide.

"I like you."

Ginny was paralyzed.

"Maybe I even love you."

Her breathing quickened. She could feel her blood throbbing.

"Could you pretty please be mine?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That was a bit boring. I wish I could have thought of a more different way for Howard to ask her out. I think that was a bit too cliché…

But OH WELL… It's better than having him ask her out online. Ugh. I hate that.

mmm… While you're on read some parody/humor fics. I've grown quite attached to them. They really cheer me up. Some are so hilariously funny!

But some aren't… but that's okay.

What should I have her say? Should she say yes? And have Draco all jealous and everything? Or should she say no and have Draco ask her out instead? They're both going to end up the same anyway…

Unless I become evil and make this a Ginny/Harry fic and make her go back to Harry. Haha. That's an idea… you never know. I'm unpredictable.

Toodleloos!


	10. An animagus

I started writing this chapter on Valentine's Day. Happy Valentine's Day, by the way! Thanks for the great advice, guys. But I'm sorry that all of you said to have her say no. Don't be mad though! You know it's going to be a Draco/Ginny fic anyway. Maybe I'll have some action this chapter, HINT HINT.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Howard…"

"Come on, Ginny. I know what you might be thinking of me. Rachel's probably told you that I'm a lying filthy evil dude. I'm not! You don't know me, Ginny! I'm not that kind of person! Really!"

"Exactly, Howard. You barely know me, and I barely know you."

He brought her closer. "Then this will be the perfect opportunity, won't it?" He whispered in her ear.

"I-"

"Just say yes, Ginny. Please?"

"No! I just don't feel that way about you! I don't know you! How am I supposed to know that you really aren't some dirty evil cheating slimeball when I don't even know how old you are? I don't-"

It felt as if out of nowhere, a pair of lips came down to hers. Ginny had no time to protest. She had fallen.

She had fallen into the Howard Parole love trap. And at the end, the answer would always have to be yes.

"This is how you know. And I'm seventeen."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco had watched Howard meet up with Ginny by her class.

But he watched no more.

He didn't know why. Howard was his friend and he seemed to like Ginny. He should be excited and encouraging for him. But all he felt inside of his guts was… something. Something he had not felt before.

"_Hey, listen Draco. I've got to tell you a little secret."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I think I'm going to ask her out today."_

"_Who?"_

"_You know. The new hot one that came with you, you know. The package deal? Where I get you and a hot girl too?"_

"…_Oh?"_

"_Yeah. You think she'll say yes?"_

_No. NO! She can't say no! She's not something that you can just fondle with. If you want her, and you get her, you've got to give your hundred percent! Draco bit his lips. A word of that, and he was out of their little history book._

"_I don't know man. She'll be hard to please. She's still getting over her ex, you know."_

"_I know. So am I. This is why I think we're the perfect couple."_

"_What ex?'_

"_Oh, it's just a thing. Nothing to worry about. You're with me, right?"_

"_I don't know… I mean, it'll suck if you hurt Ginny badly, especially because I live under the same roof. And I don't think Rachel will like that. She doesn't seem to like you much." Draco said._

"_Ah, forget Rachel. This is what I want. And I'm going to do it. I just wanted to ask you if I have a chance or not. You don't have to go all Obie-Wan on me." Howard looked at Draco suspiciously. "You don't… like her do you? If you do, I'll totally back off."_

"_NO! I mean… NO! No! Definitely not… no… you go ahead and ask her out. Good luck though! She's a toughie! Like her? What… what…"_

"_Okay! There she is. I'm going now! Wish me luck!" With that, Howard ran off toward where Ginny was walking out of the classroom slowly._

'_G-g-good… I hope she says no.'_

But obviously, his wishes had not come true for the next time he looked back, Howard's tongue was very much inside of her mouth.

And to Draco, it was not pleasurable.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ginny!"

"Ginny!"

"GINNY!"

Rachel sprinted over to where Ginny was.

"It's not TRUE is it? Tell me it's not TRUE!"

"It… is."

"Ginny! I told you that you can't trust him! And you said YES to him?"

"I don't know, Rachel. It was just… well… you had to be there."

"Ginny, my past with Howard goes a long while past. And from what I know, he's not someone you can trust easily. He's not nearly as good enough for you."

"Thanks Rachel."

"What I'm trying to say is that you're the perfect girlfriend material and he's not."

"Well, maybe I can change that. Maybe it's different this time."

"It's not. I've had an interesting history with him, Ginny, and there is such few things that he's done right." Rachel sighed. "I'm just really worried about you. That's all."

"Well, you don't have to worry, Rachel. I'm strong. I dealt with my breakup with Harry, and I was already picking out my wedding dress. I can do it, Rachel, I really can."

Rachel stomped furiously on the tiled hall. "It's your choice. It's all your choice, Ginny." With a sympathetic look, Rachel slumped off into her Lit class.

'But with Howard, what if I already got my wedding dress?' Screaming, Ginny slammed her backpack on the floor. Only a second later, Ginny grabbed it back and ran to her Chemistry class.

"Melanie Stringer and Ginny Weas- oh. How nice of you to join the class today. We are doing a lab. Take a seat next to Miss Melanie please." The teacher pointed to a girl with brown hair pulled up in a sloppy bun and round black wire rimmed glasses. Ginny plopped down as the whole class began to whisper and murmur about Howard's new fling.

Ginny was not listening. Ginny didn't even hear the instructions. She could not get the conversation with Rachel out of her head.

"What connections does she have with him to determine whether he's bad or not, anyway…" Ginny muttered softly.

"Rachel? Oh. Howard and Rachel go a long way back." Melanie poured the vial with the blue liquid into the tube.

Ginny looked at this unfamiliar girl. "…huh?"

"I used to be a journalist. I'll go snooping around the school, eavesdropping conversations and the darkest secrets. I hear everything." Melanie explained Ginny's puzzled expression.

"D-Do people like that? You sneaking around when they are expressing their deepest secret? Won't they… er… notice that you're there?" Ginny took a yellow vial and looked at the board for instructions on the yellow.

"No. I'm an animagus."

There was a great shatter of glass as the room turned silent.

"Oh dear, Miss Weasley. Can't you be a bit more careful? Go get some more yellow from my desk, and clean this up, please. Everyone else, get back to work! This is due today!"

"You're a WHAT?"

"An animagus. I was born as one. My brother is a metamorphmagus."

"Wait… you are…"

"A witch? Yeah. I know you're one too. I've seen your wand. And I was correcting Lit papers-I'm the aide- and I couldn't use my red cheat correcting pen with yours, so I automatically knew you were using a cheat quill."

Ginny froze. The letter! The 'faithful servant of the dark lord' can be her! "Do you happen to know anything about Rachel?"

"Rachel? Wait! You only need 20 mL of the green. There. Rachel… Yeah. I know Rachel. She's a witch, isn't she? Or, her mother's one for sure. Her mom is one of the most famous witches in the wizarding world, but I guess you won't know her because she's sort of not in the same… group as you guys. You know, social group."

"…oh?"

"Yeah. And plus, if you're staying with her, she must know you're a witch which means she is one too."

Ginny wanted to just strangle her and force the answer out of her. "Do you… er… know anything about a letter I received from a mysterious person?"

"No. It's orange, not red."

"Are you SURE?"

"No."

Ginny waited patiently for Melanie to add on, but Melanie only pushed up her spectacles up and stirred the ingredients slowly in the tube.

"Well… if you're not sure about it, c-can you tell me what you know?"

"No."

"God damnit." Ginny muttered softly. "Why can't you just tell me? This is very important. This… concerns my life! My friend's life! Everyone's lives!" Realizing what she's just said to this almost stranger, Ginny sighed. "Please Melanie? I really need to know this. It's so important."

Melanie slammed the last test tube in the crate. "Look, Ginny. I know a lot of stuff that goes around here. I may just know everything that's going around here. But there are people who need to stay a secret and things to have covered up.

"I come from a bad bad family, Ginny. My innocent father was accused guilty of a crime back in London. He was innocent and it was so obvious but the dumbass wizards in the court are too blind to see the lower people and their truth, and instead, their eyes were only on those people who matter and make some difference. I'm sorry I don't come from that family, but that decision made by the court ruined my life and my family's life."

Ginny's cheeks began to feel warm. So much for making a good impression to get some information from someone that you know is a witch.

"I know that you think you come from a poor and dirty little family. But look down, Ginny. Look at your clothes. Look at the photo of your family in your wallet. I don't have any of that. My family became broken since that trial, and you want to know something special? Your dad was part of it. He was on the bench with the rest of the people who hated my family. I was only ten years old, but I remember the red hair and the angry men standing up and yelling at my poor daddy.

"And let me tell you something else, Ginny. There are people in this school like that, and they do a damn good job trying to hide it. And I'm going to respect that, Ginny."

Melanie sighed as Ginny prayed for the lecture to cease. "Regular muggles and witches may look the same to the naked eye, but we, lower class wizards, know when we see another. We are like one big family. Marked and noted as a dirty little wizard. And that will never change."

"I'm… sorry." Ginny muttered.

"For what? What are you sorry for?"

Ginny was speechless. She had never been in this sort of predicament, with someone chiding at her about how she was too dumb to see the real world and etc.

'What do I say now? I'm sorry for bringing up the subject in the first place-which I totally am?'

"Many witches and wizards like me in this school will not like you. They will all hate Rachel with every inch of guts they have." Melanie wrote their names on the wooden crate. "Be careful. Some of them are quite dangerous."

With that, the silent but heavenly sound of the bell rang as Ginny zoomed out of the classroom into the scorching sun of October.

However nice it was the Melanie had done the lab practically all by herself, Ginny was scared of Melanie Stringer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you… er… know anything about Melanie Stringer?" Ginny plopped down next to Tina at the lunch table.

"Who?"

"Melanie Stringer? She has brown hair and black glasses."

"Oh her? The Lit aide? I guess. She's in a class I have. Why?"

"OH. Nothing. She just sort of creeped me out today."

"Yeah… she looks sort of creepy. Like she's going to burst out and start screaming or something. Anyway. I heard about you and Howard."

Ginny slumped. 'Well, everyone heard about that.'

"And all I have to say is that I respect you and everything, but I don't really trust Howard and I want you to know that I'll be here for you if you need any help. Howard's scared of me, and if he messes with you, he'll hear it from me."

Ginny looked around uncomfortably. "Er… thanks Tina. That's really reassuring."

"Howard's cheated on a great number of girls before and he shattered their hearts into a gazillion pieces. I don't want that to happen to you okay? If there's something suspicious, break up with him first."

"I'll keep that in mind. Listen, I've got to go, okay? I'll catch you later, Tina!" Ginny threw away the rest of her lunch as she walked away rather quickly. She's met some odd people that day…

"Hey, hon. You running after me or what?" She felt a hand slide to her waist from her back. How Ginny missed that tingly feeling on her body after Harry had ditched her.

"Hey Howard. I was just getting away from some people who have been scaring me a bit."

"Aw, don't worry. I won't freak you out today… I hope."

"Hah, thanks."

"No problemo babe. Want something to eat? I hate school food."

"Er… Well…"

"Subway? McDonalds?" Howard put his other around her.

Ginny was frozen. It was only the first day of their dating, and Howard was already getting… "intimate."

"Oh look! It's Rachel and…" Ginny pointed toward Rachel and another guy walking to the parking lot.

"Yo! Edwardo!" Howard waved.

"Yo! Howardo! What's up dude? Hey, me and Rachel's gonna go get some food. Wanna come? Hey Ginny. How's it going?" Edward nodded at Ginny.

"Aw, Ed, get off my girlfriend. Me and Ginny were just about to go out too. Let's save some gas and go together, eh?"

"Awright. Your car though. You've got more moolah than I do. Hey, here's Draco. Hey! Yo! Draco! Over here!" Draco turned, grinned slightly and ran over to where the two couples were standing. "We're gonna get some bling. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure. Do I need to bring a girl, though?" Draco smirked.

"Oh, HEY! Yeah, how about that? That's a nifty idea. Take… hey! Waver! Over here!"

'They must be used to yelling across campus to call someone over, huh…' thought Ginny as she watched the third addition to the date. Waverly stopped and looked at the five-some before walking nonchalantly over. "Sup guys."

"Let's go eat! I'm starving. Draco needed a girl to come with him… I'm pretty sure he'll pay for you. Right Drakie?" Howard punched him in the arm. "R-Right." Draco peered over at the blonde. Slowly, he draped his arm around her shoulder. Oddly enough, Ginny felt her ears go red.

"That's hot stuff, man. Let's go." Edward led Rachel to the front of the car as he jumped in.

"Are… are we allowed to just leave in middle of lunch?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Yeah. Why not? It's not like we're driving illegally or something."

"Oh. I see."

Throughout the ride, Howard just didn't seem to get his hands off her. He would put his arm around her back seat or drum his fingers on her legs.

Harry hasn't done that since after a week or two.

With Howard, it hasn't even been half a day.

Ginny glanced around the jeep. Edward and Rachel were off in their own world, Waverly was joking around with Draco and Howard. Ginny was sitting there alone and listening to their quirky conversation.

Wait.

Was that an arm around Waverly?

Draco's arm.

'So what? You have Howard. Why should you feel anything about Draco with Waverly?' Ginny tried to assure herself.

Obviously, it wasn't working.

Because Ginny Weasley was dead jealous.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was going to have some ACTION I guess, but it was getting long (for me.)

I guess the chapter was a bit er… not as fun because of all the emotional and DEEP stuff that Melanie says. But it's alright.

Okay okay. I thought it was boring. But I really only wanted the Melanie part and Ginny's jealousy there. At least the story's almost reaching its climax. Hah. Like two chapters later.

Okay. I'm done. Hey, I might actually get in another chapter after this because I have break this week. Yay!

Toodles!


	11. Nellie Perkin's seven minutes

Hola guys! As I said in the other story, I'm getting slower with updates because I'm balancing this story and my other story (We Love You Professor Granger) and I'm the laziest person you'll ever meet. And I'm writing really long chapters for that other story. That takes a while. Hoho.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Ginny Weasley_

_Be careful. I'm coming closer…_

It was written in a blue pen on a small ripped out piece of paper.

Another note.

When will this stop?

Ginny had gotten home with Rachel and Draco, dumping all her work onto the carpet of the house when the single note had wavered in the air. Ginny had snatched it up and read it out loud. As soon as Ginny finished, Rachel had locked herself in a room and had been up there since. Draco and Ginny went their separate ways to do their separate things.

Ginny had nothing to do. She had already picked out an outfit (she just couldn't make a choice in the mornings) done her homework (with the cheat quill of course) and read (a letter from Hermione.)

_Dear Ginny._

_Hey Ginny! How are you? _

_Everything is really stressful here. Our evil professors aren't taking any pity on us and piling work on us. Professor McGonagall has been especially tough. Remember her during the OWLs? Now, she's three times as strict. I'm so scared… What if I don't do well? _

_Everyone around here is stressed out too… I hope it gets better._

_Well, I really miss you. There's no one to talk to now, and Harry and Ron are just pathetic. They really don't have anything else in their lives beside Quidditch, food, and copying homework off of me. _

_Ah… I have to go. Harry and Ron's coming._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Oh. So Hermione leaves when Harry and Ron come?

Ah.

Ginny hesitated, and then ripped the letter into two, tossing it in the fireplace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"The Perkins party's coming up. You going?" Tina caught up with Ginny the next day.

"Um… I don't think so…"

"No! You have to come!"

"I'm… I don't really know the Perkins."

"Oh you WILL. Nobody likes her but they still go to her parties because her house is amazing. All her parties are amazing. And like, everyone will be there so you'll never be lonely! It's a blast! You HAVE to come. If you don't come, it's sort of like you're not part of us and that's wrong because you are! Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Eh…"

"Howard will be there… and you never know what kind of naughty thing he'll do there… you can never really trust him. I mean, at the Perkins party, we always end up playing seven minutes in heaven or truth or dare."

"I'll think about it."

"ah… I need to know today. Can you come? Just come, and if you don't like it… you can just go." Tina begged.

"Er… I guess I can go then…" Ginny muttered.

"Fabulous! That is awesome! Great choice!" Tina hugged Ginny tightly. "See ya later!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We're late… we're late… Oh… she gets pissed when we're late…" Rachel muttered as she hurriedly dashed around the house getting ready. "Where are the damn keys! We're late!" Finally, Rachel opened the refrigerator, only to find the keys sitting next to the orange juice.

"Nellie Perkins hates it when people are late to one of her little parties." Rachel explained to a tired Ginny and a half asleep Draco. Usually, by Fridays, Ginny and Draco were so tired that they nearly passed out on the carpet. It wasn't because school was tiring, it was because they were lazy.

"Are we ready? Ginny. That skirt is too long. Nellie will never forgive you for that." Ginny looked down at her knee length white cord skirt. "I don't see the problem with it."

"Nellie Perkins takes her parties seriously. You can't come dressed all nice and formal. You have to have the shortest skirt, or tightest jeans, and the most uncomfortable shirt to satisfy her needs." Rachel grabbed her purse. "Yeah. What a bitch."

"Why…"

"I don't know. I'm not Nellie Perkins."

"You know… she sort of reminds me of Pansy." Draco frowned. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes. If you don't go, she'll kill you. She ESPECIALLY wanted you to go and she SPECIFICALLY told me that if you don't come, she'll slaughter me. And you." Rachel swung the front door open. "Ginny, do something about that skirt."

When Ginny slowly took out her wand, Rachel sighed and frantically whipped out a wand.

With a flick, Ginny's skirt became half the size. As in length

Blushing, Rachel put away her wand and beckoned for them to follow.

"You know magic? You can do spells and charms like that? Are you really good at magic? Did you-"

"One more word and I'll hex you. Of course I know magic! Did you expect me to live alone in this great big palace without any protection? Now move! We're late!" Rachel pushed Ginny and Draco out the door.

XXX

"Rachel! You're here! You're a bit late though… but I see you've brought someone special here…" A girl, supposedly Nellie, eyed Draco. Nellie had black cropped hair that fell just to her shoulders. She had a few curls in her hair, which stuck out a bit.

Obviously, she was very fashion conscious.

She herself had on a white tube top that was cut off right below her breasts. She had suffocated herself with a black leather corset and white shorts. Covering her legs was black net stockings and red stiletto heals.

In her house.

No wonder why everyone hated her.

But the house was magnificent. It was a grand three story mansion. In the hallway, there was a crystal and gold chandelier and her floors were a creamy marble. Her living room was furnished with black leather couches and a 72 inch big screen T.V. There were already some people hanging out in the living room. Some guys were in the back yard throwing around a football.

Nellie observed Ginny. With some sort of scorn on her face, she marched off to flirt with Draco.

Rachel whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. Nellie's just jealous because she's had her eyes on Howard for the longest time. But she'll get over it. She's all obsessed about Draco now. Poor thing…" Rachel sighed as Nellie dragged Draco over to a lone chair.

"Now, since everyone's here, I want to start off the party with… SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" Nellie was the only one who clapped.

"Well, since it's my party, I want to start first. And since it's my party, I want to choose who I go with. Hm… I want DRACO!" She giggled as she dragged Draco to a spacious closet in the hall.

As soon as the closet door closed, everyone went to talking again.

"Eh. Poor Draco." Tina said, looking at the shaking closet.

"I wonder if she's taken off her shirt yet. Oh wait, what shirt?"

"I really thought she'll start off with Truth or Dare this time."

"No! Remember last time when she was dared to call Jim and tell him that she liked him? Jim never stopped following her all around school until she had to pay Howard a hundred for him to talk him off."

"Yeah, but I heard that Howard secretly thanked him too."

"Oh my gosh, you know what she told me the first thing I came in? She said: "Oh, Tina… What will ever happen to you with such drab clothes like that." I mean. Whoa?"

"That's better than Waverly. You know how Nellie's not speaking to Waverly after she went to lunch with him that day? Well, today, Nellie took one glimpse at her and told her that 'she not only needed serious help with her attitude but she needed major clean-up with her style.'"

"Are you serious? Well, what did Waverly say? I'm sure she's not the kind to take that…"

"Duh! It was the best! Waverly was like "Well, at least I don't have to dress like some whore to try to get some guy that you're never going to get anyway." You should have seen the look on Nellie's face! It was priceless!"

"Yeah… Well, I heard that Draco was going to ask Waverly out today during lunch, but Nellie came in during their conversation." Ginny's head shot up. Suddenly, she was interested.

"What?"

"Didn't you know? You were even there! Remember when you, Howard, Rachel, Edward, Draco and Waverly went to eat lunch together that day? It's nothing new to us, but when Nellie saw Draco with Waverly, she threw down her new and precious Gucci purse and tried to run after them, but fell on her stilettos. Hah. We were laughing so hard."

"No, about Draco asking…"

"Yeah… That's what I heard. Draco told Danny told Ben told Flora who told Jen who told me! And I'm about to tell Waverly… Hey! Wav! Over here!" Tina waved to Waverly who was in middle of her touchdown victory dance.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear? Draco was going to ask you out today! I think he's going to too!" Tina rambled excitedly.

Waverly's face was somewhere between confusion and happiness. After all, she had just whipped those boy's asses in that football match.

"Huh?"

"Draco? Draco Malfoy? The hot new blond boy?"

"Oh! Hah. Draco! Yeah. He was telling me… and then Nel came in and started blabbering about how she's so sad and she needed someone to comfort her or something." Waverly grabbed a cookie and began to munch casually on it.

"Well…" The girls in the little group looked at her expectantly.

Waverly shifted. "Well what?"

"What are you going to say?"

"Yes! Of course! What did you think? I'll turn him down?" She grinned.

"Er… yeah."

"Nah… Draco's too pretty to turn down. Hey, Ginny. Howard was looking for you. He's in the kitchen I think."

Ginny blushed as she gladly left the conversation. She had begun to feel the same emotions in her gut that she felt at lunch the other day.

Jealousy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh, Draco… feel me… kiss me… Draco…"

Nellie Perkins was killing him.

She didn't mean too, but she was. Since the second that she landed her foot on the wood of the closet, all she's done was try to get him to FEEL her and KISS her and… god knows what.

"Oh, Draco. I know you want to. I know you want me like I want you."

Draco gagged.

Yeah… just like Pansy.

Nellie ripped off her tube top. Was Draco supposed to be turned on by this? Nellie grabbed his hand and tried to get him to molest her or something.

"Oh, Draco. FEEL me… KISS me…"

Draco scratched his head.

Then, he understood. Seven minutes in heaven. Girl and boy in one cramped little space, making out until their precious seven minutes were over. Or… it was supposed to be.

For Draco, it was seven minutes in hell.

Draco closed his eyes and tried not to look at Nellie's half nude body. It was… well… not exactly heaven.

Nellie Perkins did not like that.

She slapped him on the cheek. "It's Waverly, isn't it? It's the little slut, huh. I knew it. I knew it this whole time. What does she have to give you? She has nothing! I have everything! Forget Waverly. Love me! Feel-"

"Oh, Please, Nellie. Not again. I'm going to explode if you say 'Feel me… love me…' again."

Speaking of Waverly…

Draco didn't know what came over him. After school the day before, Draco sat in his room, remembering the lunch.

Howard just couldn't get his hands off Ginny.

And Draco could see it in Ginny's eyes that she was uncomfortable. He wanted to amputate Howard's hand off. But he never did. A surge of feelings attacked the pit of his stomach watching HOWARD fondle with her hair or HOWARD tap his fingers on her knee or HOWARD putting his arm around her waist.

But that feeling was new to Draco. He had not felt it before.

Or… he must have, but not this way. Every time Potter did a noble deed to gain adoration and love from everybody in the whole entire world, he had felt that same emotion overcome him.

Jealousy.

And so, Draco wanted to do something for himself. Treat himself with what he deserved. Why not? There's a hot chick sitting right next to you… I mean, it would be the perfect time to… make a move. Get rid of the nasty feeling.

Waverly turned out to be a nice girl too. She was fun, interesting, and really understanding. She was a type of tomboy. Athletic and crazy about football. Why not? It couldn't hurt to just go out with her. She seemed like the perfect girlfriend material…

So in despite of the ugly J word, he told Danny of his plan to make a move with Waverly, which probably ended up to her by now. He had even gotten started on his proposal when Nellie burst in ranting about something he didn't understand.

Now, Nellie stood in the little corner crying her eyes out.

At least her shirt was back on.

"Hey, Listen Nellie. I just don't see myself as your boyfriend or anything but I would be more than glad to be your friend. Alright? So just forget about me and go on with your life. There's a bunch of guys out there who would be dying to go out with you. Don't waste your energy on me." She sniffed in response.

"It's always Waverly. With Howard and now you. She's always stealing guys from me!"

Draco faced her. "What?"

"She's always stealing guys from me!"

"No… not that. You said something about Howard?"

"When I used to like Howard, he would ignore me and go run off to talk with Waverly. One time, I even tried following him home, but he ended up meeting up with Waverly and going to her house. I stayed in front of her house for hours and he never came out. Then, he would always talk to her and sometimes, I would see them hug and whisper things into each other's ears. It was evil and I knew Waverly was doing it because she hates me."

A thought blinked into his brain.

"Really. Okay, Nellie. Thanks for the tip, and let me tell you something. If Howard liked Waverly, they won't be only hugging or talking. They'd be making out and stuff. So don't get too aggressive on Waverly. Hey, I think our time's up. I'm going to go now, okay? Talk to you later, Nel."

Nellie sniffed and smiled pathetically.

"I guess even though I can't have you, it's nice to have you as a friend."

Draco smirked. "Yeah." He swung the door open and zoomed out.

Air! Air!

First, he must find Ginny. And Howard. And Waverly.

He walked into a hall. There were doors on both sides of him.

'How many rooms does this house have?' he thought as he stopped at one room. There was voices.

"…you have Draco now?"

It was Howard's voice. It was definitely his voice.

"Yeah. And since you have Ginny now, our plan will work perfectly. We'll get the key from them somehow, and break in."

It couldn't be.

Waverly?

"This is great. You dropped the last note in Ginny's purse today, right?"

"Yes. All done." It was Waverly.

"Great. Now, our plan to destroy Rachel and her allies are complete. Waverly, I think we are totally ready. All set."

"Celebrate?"

"How's later?"

"Fine by me. Let's go. Draco must be out of the close by now. Poor thing." Waverly tsked.

"Yeah… With Nel too. Hey, if he actually asks you out, will you say yes?"

"Of course! He's too much of a pretty boy to let go of. Plus, if I let him go, I'm afraid Weasley might get to him. Even though she's with you. I can tell that she's sort of… uncomfortable with you."

"Yeah… I've been as mushy as possible."

"Well, I've got to say… you are certainly a genius at doing that."

"What can I say? It must be my eyes."

Draco couldn't hear any more.

He needed help.

And he needed it now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hehe. Surprising no? I'm getting really bored of this story so the next chapter is the last chapter. I might do an epilogue. But the next chapter is the last real chapter.

Hey… this chapter was badly written but had a lot of information in it.

Oh, and just in case the names confuse you, I'm making a list.

Waverly: Rachel's best girlfriend. The girl who was in Draco and Ginny's Lit. class and asked what school they went to.

Edward: Rachel's boyfriend. Came one chapter and I sort of forgot about him.

Danny: Howard's good friend. Also a big goofball like Howard.

Tina: A good friend of Rachel, who's also a good friend of Ginny. She was supposed to go shopping with Ginny, but Ginny never came.

Flora: Same as above but she doesn't come out a lot.

That seems to be all.

Have a jolly day!

Youngwriter56


	12. Caught and Epilogue

Last real chapter! Thanks for the reviews. I'll probably have an epilogue. I don't want a sequel because I'm already starting a new story (I couldn't help myself.) If you're interested, it's a Hermione/Draco story called ROOMMATES or WE LOVE YOU, PROFESSOR GRANGER.

I'm going to be so happy after this chapter. Haha. It might be corny… I don't know.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco backed out from the door.

'I've got to tell someone about this. Anyone. Ginny, Rachel… Where are they when I need them? Ginny… she's in danger!'

_She's not the only one in danger. Everyone is. _

Draco felt this sight grow darker and faster. He could hear himself breathe in, out, in, out, in…

He caught a glimpse of red hair in the kitchen.

"Ginny! Ginny! You- you're in danger!" Draco panted. Ginny looked at him questioningly.

"Draco? What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Rachel… where's she?"

"I don't know. She was talking with Tina but she's not there anymore. What is it? Draco! Calm down! Breathe! What's wrong?"

"Howard… Waverly… Dark Lord… letter… fourth room on right… let's go… wizards… I need to protect you." Draco froze at what he had just told her. Ginny seemed to be taking it in but let it go. "Er… we'll talk later. Come on." Ginny led her way into the bedroom. She could hear Howard.

"Don't you think we should-" Howard gaped at the open door as Draco and Ginny burst in. "Ginny… Draco… what are you guys doing here?" Howard saw a piercing glare in Ginny's eyes. "It's not what it looks like. Waverly and I had something to talk about privately." Howard's emerald eyes grew dim. "What are you two doing coming in this room together. You guys weren't…"

"That's just pathetic Howard. You turn my blame on you around to blame me? For what? Hm… let's see. How about creeping me out about letters of how the VOLDEMORT was out to get me? How about trying to KILL ME behind my back? Don't think you can get away… I'm… I'm…"

"Not armed?" Waverly stepped up. "Face it, Weasley. We have wands and you don't. you were stupid enough to leave your little wands in your backpacks. We didn't expect to fight you like this but I guess this works too." Draco and Ginny realized that they were unarmed and in a lot of harm.

'Damn me for not thinking ahead.' Draco thought as his best friend and former future girlfriend whipped out their wands and locked them in. 'Now, I can't save Ginny and we'll both die.' Draco was embarrassed and scared. He had wanted to rescue Ginny so Ginny could see the wonderful brave side of him that she never saw. But he had failed and now, they were both dying and it was his fault.

'At least we'll die together.' Ginny thought. Emotion overcame her. It had been Draco! That mystery person who was lurking in her guts that stopped her from getting close with Howard was Draco!

Ginny liked HIM.

Not Howard, not Harry, but Draco.

"Last words?" Waverly offered, Howard and her wands pointing directly at the captives.

'I guess it'll have to come out now.' Draco thought.

"Ginny… I-"

"Aww… little Drakie-poo is about to confess his little wittle feelings to his precious Winnie…" Howard mimicked. "We're not wasting our time. There's a party going on in there and I happen to want to get to play seven minutes in heaven…"

"Hm… you know Howard? Me too! I guess we'll just have to-"

"STUPEFY!"

Stunned, Howard and Waverly flew across the room unconscious. That would last for a long time.

Draco and Ginny turned to face their savior.

"R-Rachel?"

There was anger of its purest form shining from her blazing eyes and here hair was as black as ever. Her wand was out in the most professional manner and that was the most effective and powerful stunning spell Draco and Ginny had every witnessed.

"Are you guys okay? They didn't do anything yet, right?" Rachel turned around to lock the door. "Stupid idiotic bitches don't even close the door." She muttered.

"How- when- what was that?"

"I came just in time didn't I? I'm a witch. Well, of course I'm a witch and you know that but I'm a professional. I was taught at home by my famous mother and hired as an auror when I was sixteen. Just last year, I came here undercover to find the three death eaters hiding out here and causing more damage than even the dark lord himself. We found one- Matthew, but there were two still on the loose. The dark lord was after them a while ago, and they seemed to come here."

"Then… what are we doing here? All that stuff about Voldemort after Draco…that can't be true then!"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. It's been so long and I needed help. Dumbledore recommended you two. He was seriously leaning toward that girl- Hermione was it?- but he chose Ginny instead. And he thought Harry and Ronald already had enough with… HIM." Rachel glanced over at the criminals. "Come on. We've got to get them out of here." She circled around them. Finally she disillusioned and stunned them again. "Locomotor bodies." She led Draco and Ginny out of the room.

"We have to go! Ginny's got a major headache and I'm feeling a cramp coming up. Bye, Nellie! Thanks for inviting us. Awesome party- sorry I have to miss so much." Rachel waved and ran out of the house to avoid Nellie's blubbering and screaming. Rachel beckoned for Draco and Ginny to jump in her jeep as she zoomed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"… I've been suspecting Howard for a while now. I just never got proof it was him. But Waverly, I never even thought of. I guess that's what best friendships do to you." Rachel just realized what and who she had just told that to. "I mean, new best friends."

They were sitting stiffly on the couch, waiting and waiting for Waverly and Howard to awake. Draco and Ginny hadn't said a word since they entered the house because of shock and realization.

"That was a pretty clever thing to do. Side up to one of you guys. They must have known from the start, huh?"

Howard's head stirred. From reflexes, Rachel automatically took out her wand. Their hands were tied behind them and they were magically stuck to the ground. Rachel had already contacted the Order members and they just had to get a portkey finalized.

Waverly began to gather her senses a few seconds later. She opened her eyes first.

"What the hell-" Waverly looked around.

"Yeah."

"This is your house."

"Yup."

"What am I doing in your house?"

"Hmm…"

"Were we caught? Shit. Howard! You dumbass!"

"Yeah."

"What I want to know is what is going to happen to us." Waverly said in a bossy tone.

"What I want to know is why you would do such stupid thing." Rachel shot back.

"Stupid? Is there a law against doing what you believe is right? What you're doing is stupid! You guys will never win! Good things never last! You little-" Waverly's pale face flushed wildly.

"Wave- calm down. Nothing's going to come out of you screaming and yelling. We got caught and now we get our punishment." Howard said softly.

"We can't- do you know what they will do to us? We're getting the kiss! Our good perfect days are over! And it's your entire fault!"

"As you said, all good things come to an end." Howard muttered and closed his eyes. Ginny suddenly felt a pang of respect for him. He had done something wrong and he knew it. He understood it and was willing to receive the consequences. Ginny liked that.

So they all sat there in silence with the occasional, maniacal groans from Waverly until Dumbledore followed by Tonks, Lupin and two Ministry officials appeared. Dumbledore grinned. "Good work Rachel," he nodded at the two tired targets of the death eaters. "Ginny and Draco. I am very proud of you all." He motioned to the officials to take the two criminals.

"Wait." Rachel cried out for them to stop. She ran up to Waverly and embraced her in a teary hug.

"Promise me you won't do something stupid like that again, all right? Karma, honey, karma." The two ex-best friends laughed a little before parting. Howard looked back at Ginny sadly. Before the two officials touched the portkey shoe, Ginny gave him a weak but true smile.

She could have sworn that he smiled back.

Ginny could feel the water gathering up in her eyes. As her two conspirators and friends left her, a warm and assuaging hand held on to hers. Draco. She looked up at him and he gave her a grin.

Tired, Ginny's head rested peacefully on Draco's wide and promising shoulders.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**EPILOGUE BABY**

A few months later.

"No, Rachel, I just can't take all this."

"Yes you can. I know you can. I'm not stupid you know."

"No! I didn't mean that I can't fit it. It- all this stuff will cost me a fortune!"

"It's my present to you. Trust me, it wasn't much."

"I can't! All this will probably cost more than the whole burrow! And everything in it!"

"Yeah, it probably will. And you'll still have more to buy yourself a new house too." Draco's voice entered Ginny's empty bedroom.

Ginny gave him a playful punch on his arm.

"Just look at all this! It's enough supplies to last me a lifetime and a half!'

Rachel laughed. "No, Ginny. I really want you to have it. Thanks for helping me."

"What about me? I helped too! I FOUND them!" Draco complained.

"Well it's not like you didn't pack everything already. I bet you already took everything, huh?"

The three of them laughed and got ready to go back.

The grand mansion house seemed even larger empty. All the furniture and supplies were taken out and fit into boxes. Rachel had agreed to go back to Europe with them, since her work in America was over, even though it took a long time to convince her that the Cheerleading squad will be fine in the new leadership of Nellie.

As the driver loaded the trunks and luggage, they all stood outside to admire the house for the last time. They took pictures, engraved their names, and even took one original piece from inside the house like a doorknob or a piece of wire.

"Ma'am? Everything is set and ready to go." Draco and Ginny stepped into the limo excitedly. Rachel stayed behind, and sighed. She was really leaving. Leaving this house, friends, memories, life…

"Rachel? Hurry! We're going to be late!"

"Yeah… coming." Rachel breathed the air around her. It was too much that she was leaving behind.

"Actually, I'm not."

"What? Come on, Rachel! Don't fool around now… we're late."

"You guys go ahead. I can't leave. This place is my home." Rachel took out the luggage that was hers and the houses'. Draco and Ginny gaped at her.

Rachel smirked. "It's okay, guys. I'm totally fine. You guys go. I'll talk to you."

"Okay. Okay, well, if that's what you want, that's what you get." Rachel closed their door and waved.

Rachel sighed. She took out her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Hey, Waverly… come meet me at the pizza place right now, okay?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hand in hand, Draco and Ginny walked out into the new spring snow at King's Cross.

After the incident- as they liked to refer to it as- they had confessed their growing feelings for each other and- as Rachel liked to refer to it as- eloped together. Not literally, no. But they were very much in love. Sometimes, it got too mushy and gushy for Rachel to even watch.

"Ginny! Ginny! Oh! Ginny! Is that you? Ginny! Over here!" Hermione's voice echoed.

Ginny turned to her right and saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry coming to meet them. Hermione was practically sprinting toward her, but Ron and Harry grimly and slyly walked over. Hermione strangled Ginny in a suffocating hug, releasing Ginny's hand from Draco.

"Oh, Ginny! Look at you! You're gorgeous! Gosh, California's really changed you!"

Ginny grinned. She caught Ron and Harry's eyes.

"Hey Gin. You look great. It's so nice to see you." Ron said, giving her a hug.

"Ron, what was that? You're my brother! You haven't seen me for months! You're supposed to squeeze the heart out of me!" Ginny said playfully, squeezing her brother. "Ron, I've missed you. I'm awful sorry."

"Nah. I'm fine." Ron said sheepishly, grinning.

Ginny looked over at Harry.

"Ginny."

"Harry."

There was tension.

Then, Harry came forward and embraced Ginny. "I'm so so so so so sorry Gin. I shouldn't have blown up on you like that. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Harry. But I don't think we should see each other now, even if I came back. I'm… well, I'm Draco's girl." Ginny said, looking admiringly at Ginny.

"W-what? You and… you and that- that wanker?"

"Oh, Ron, grow up. You've been the biggest ass to me the past months and I think you should repay me for that."

"Yeah, but, Ginny… don't you think Malfoy is a bit overdone?"

"No."

"But."

"No."

"But."

"No!"

"Fine." Ron peered at Draco. "One hand on her and I will make sure I chop it right off!"

"All right… bro."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

YES BABY! IT'S DONE! YES, THIS TIME, IT WASN'T A CLIFFHANGER ENDING. DRACO AND GINNY ARE **ENGAGED! **

THIS TIME, I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS BAD OR NOT- IT'S DONE! THERE WILL BE NO EPILOGUE AFTER ALL!

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR SUPPORTING ME AND REVIEWING SO GRACIOUSLY! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND STORY!

TOODLES!

YOUNGWRITER56


End file.
